


Respira

by soldmysoultofandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gangs, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, In the Heights References, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofandoms/pseuds/soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: He's finally going home. But home also hides Lance's biggest fears and darkest secrets. With the team tagging along, he doesn't know how long he can keep his facade up.





	1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So THIS was the Voltron fanfic I had meant to publish first, but then season 7 happened and then college happened so I low key forgot about this. BUT here we are and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many parts of this fiction will be written in Spanish for authenticity and the emotionality it brings. I don't like having translations in the fic itself because I think it ruins the flow of the story. I want this to be as raw and genuine as possible. I will provide translations for every chapter in a google doc. Feel free to have it open in another window so you can quickly translate. I will say though, I am Mexican and not extremely well-versed in Cuban syntax and slang. I did do research as well as had one of my Cuban friends as a reference, but if there is something I did wrong please let me know. 
> 
> This fanfiction is heavily inspired by In The Heights, the musical by Quiara Alegría Hudes and Lin Manuel Miranda. The plot is loosely based on the songs of the musical, but I really tried to make it look like it wasn't. There are also a few key events that happen in the musical that MIGHT happen in this. 
> 
> on the other hand, I have also decided to sprinkle in some heavy drama, which leads me to:
> 
> \--IMPORTANT--
> 
> This work of fiction will divulge into the realities of gang involvement and is limited to not only drug use, but forced prostitution and all forms of abuse. The archive warnings above are there for a reason.  
> That being said, nothing too graphic concerning sexual abuse will be portrayed. There will be violence shown, but I will attempt to not make it too graphic. There will also be strong language at times. If you are triggered by any of the above, then please tread lightly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just an intro chapter. The real shit will start the next chapter.

Lance had never been happier. They were going home.

Home. Back to Earth where the rain didn't smell sickly sweet and flowers didn't try to eat you. Back to where there weren't Galra trying to kill you and teammates that only tolerated you. Back to the sunny beaches and the music filled nights of Varadero.

It was a break that they all deserved. 

Recent events have caused each of the paladins their own source of trauma. Losing the castleship, almost losing Shiro, heck, almost losing themselves in the quintessence field was enough to cause enough stress to last a lifetime. Yet here they were, all sat around a fire, eating some warm soup that Hunk had managed to make. They landed on a small planet about an hour ago, and after Allura revived Shiro, everyone, including Lance, were desperate for a distraction. Which then led to Hunk telling stories of his family, Shiro of his fiance, and Krolia of her time with the Blade. It was the most relaxed Lance had seen any of them be. It was the most relaxed Lance had been in a while. 

He watched as Romelle and Allura burst into giggles at a joke Hunk made, watched as Krolia and Keith shared a look of fondness, and watched as Shiro stared at the empty space where his Galra arm used to be. He felt a presence sit next to him, and he turned his gaze to meet the weary gaze of Coran. 

“My boy, you've been silent. Anything on your mind?”

Lance let out a small chuckled, more of an exhale than anything. 

“Just thinking about home.”

Coran smiled warmly at him, eyes crinkling up at the corners. “You will be with your family soon.”

Lance just nodded, leaning against the older Alten, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. The wind began to pick up, bringing a musty smell along with it, and while it wasn't very pleasant, it was subtle enough that Lance could easily pretend it was the salty sea air blowing against his face and ruffling his hair.

Soon enough he'd feel the real thing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts the team on his desires to go home. Keith is not happy and Shiro is the biggest dork ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings for this chapter.
> 
> translations can be found for this chapter here:https://docs.google.com/document/d/13zyUoe3xv4DKSCnbYljyIBMfc_rlBEJK8ve0dEAwT7w/edit?usp=sharing

The journey hadn’t been easy.

Without the teleduv, Lance and the other paladins were forced to travel by lion, which made the journey longer than any of them would have liked. Threats of garla invasion lingered in each of their minds, increasing the need to move as quickly as they could.

Dried fruits and meats became their staple food, and stiff, creaky bodies from sleeping in the pilot's chair became the norm. Hunk often complained about getting old, which never made Shiro the happiest camper. Everyone always laughed at that joke. 

Lance and Allura talked more, about random little things. But Lance could tell that there always seemed to be something more pressing in Allura’s mind, drawing attention away from their conversations. He once asked about it, and she didn’t respond. 

It was then Lance realized that he would never be Allura’s priority. Not that he ever actually imagined he would be, but he decided that it was time to grow up and forget the crush he had on her. 

Lance realized a lot more things on the journey home.

He realized how much he had changed. He didn’t smile as much anymore or laugh. He made darker jokes. He got a pimple under his chin, which means he must have slacked off in his skincare. 

He realized that he couldn’t seem to be okay with himself anymore. 

Lance didn’t like thinking about that stuff.

So he did what he usually did. He talked. At first, it was just to himself, a sort of self-therapy, but as time went on, Red began to talk to him and he was glad that he had someone he couldn’t bother. 

He talked about his family and about Cuba. 

He never talked about himself.

When Pidge gleefully exclaimed the first sightings of Earth after months of travel, Lance cried. Red rumbled around him, a comforting purr that swallowed Lance into a warm, soothing place. 

Pidge and Hunk immediately began to set up communication between the Garrison and the lions, Lance swore he saw a grin on Keith's face on-screen. Krolia stood behind her son, tall and proud, a certain fondness in her eyes as she stared and the blue-green planet. Keith looked up at his mother with a grin, and Lance felt a pang below his ribcage. He'd see them soon.

Of course, he couldn't see them right away. As soon as they touched down at the Garrison, they sprang into action. Despite being home, they had to be paladins first and begin setting up for the new castle ship. It would be a while before any of the paladins could spend some time with their families.

That being said, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk lucked out with their families. Sam and Colleen had both been stationed at the Garrison since Sam's return to Earth, and Hunk’s parents had immediately made their way to the Garrison as soon as they received the video message. Lance didn't expect his family to be there when he arrived, so he wasn't at all surprised when there were no excited faces or warm hugs from his mom waiting for him. 

It still hurt.

“Lance?” Keith stepped forward and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, catching the former blue paladin by surprise.

“Hey Mullet.”

“Your parents…are they on their way?”

Lance just shook his head and turned towards Keith, giving him a pearly smile. He clapped Keith's back and pulled himself out of the black paladin’s grip, walking over to where Coran was to assist in unloading the blue lion. 

Lance swore he could feel eyes on him the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

“ARRGH!” Pidge yelled, smacking her head against the heated metal of her workstation. Random bits and tools that Lance couldn’t name were strewn about the table, some falling off after Pidge’s outburst. 

“You okay Pidgeon?” Lance asked, picking up a fallen screw and setting it on the table next to Pidge

Pidge groaned and pulled her glasses off her face, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “I just hit a dead end with the configuration of these parts. I have no idea how the castleship was even built and now I'm in charge of programming the whole thing?”

Lance hummed and rubbed her back, hoping to ease the tension from the young paladin. “If anyone can do it, it’s you Pidge. That being said, make sure you take time for yourself. Relax, read a book, flirt with hot girls.” 

Pidge chuckled. “I think you’re confusing your favorite past times and mine.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But you should still take a break. You can eat the pork sandwiches Hunk’s mom brought.”

At the mention of food Pidge’s eyes widened, and Lance swore that drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth. “June made food? God, I love Hunk’s family.” Lance chuckled, letting the noise die down at the thought of his own family. 

“You know, once we have the time, we should really get together and have a huge banquet. Imagine how excited Hunk would be to be able to cook with actual Earth ingredients.” Pidge mentioned, swinging back around to hunch over the reactor she was working on. 

“Only if there’s a dance afterward. Gotta celebrate impending doom with style.”

“Haha, you're hilarious,” Pidge muttered. 

Lance shrugged and shifted his stance a bit, adjusting the strap of the duffle bag he was carrying. “Pidge, do you think Keith would mind if I skipped town for a couple of days?”

Pidge’s reaction was immediate, snapping her gaze towards him with wide eyes. “You’re leaving? Why?”

He shifted again, uncomfortable under her questioning stare. “I just have some unfinished business,” He tapped a finger against his jeans, where a plane ticket was burning a hole in the pocket, “Back home.” 

Pidge looked at the duffle bag, which by all means wasn’t even full. Lance only had some trinkets he picked up along the way for his family and some products for his skin. “Maybe you shouldn’t talk about this with Keith yet, he might-”

“Why are you guys talking about me? And Lance, you should be in your suit- what are you doing with that?” Lance didn't even need to turn around to know that Keith must have snuck up on them, the look on Pidge’s face said it all. She exchanged a pointed look at him, before innocently whistling.

xxxxxxxxxx

“No! Absolutely not! We have a job to do here Lance, we can’t afford you skipping out!” Keith yelled, crossing his arms. 

After he had found both Lance and Pidge talking in the room about something obviously important (judging by the way they panicked when he entered the room), Keith decided to call a team meeting. They were holed up in one of the Garrison’s many conference rooms, and along with the paladins, Shiro, Coran, Krolia, and Adam were also there. Keith had then confronted Lance in front of the team, and Lance hesitantly told the rest of the team that he would be leaving.

Which did not make Keith happy.

“Keith, maybe we shouldn’t yell.”

“Shiro don’t tell me what-”

“I can do what I want Keith.”

Keith growled and turned to his mother for some support against the retired paladin, but she simply shrugged and gave him a look that said ‘He’s right’. 

Keith couldn’t handle this many betrayals. Sighing, he turned back to the subject of his anger.

“Lance, why?”

Lance shrugged, looking down at his feet. 

“Lance,” Keith let out through gritted teeth, “You know we are in a war, we can’t just have you leave when we are doing something important.”

Lance snorted. “Speak for yourself. I’m not doing anything important.”

Allura stepped forward. “Of course you are Lance, we all are doing-.”

“No Allura, I’m not. You, Keith, and Shiro are delegating with the Garrison higher-ups, Coran and Sam are coordinating the building of the ship, Hunk and Pidge are doing their tech and engineering thing. What am I doing? I’m unloading the materials. That’s it. Anybody could replace me while I go back home.”

“Lance! If you want more responsibilities I can-” Keith began

“Keith I miss my family! Do I really have to say that?” Lance interrupted. 

At that, the tension in the black paladin's shoulders disappeared, and guilt began to creep in. “We can visit them another time…Lance I don’t want to keep you away from your family but we have too much going on here and I- we can’t afford to lose you right now.”

Lance deflated at Keith’s words, and the all too familiar feeling of wanting to punch himself returned to the black paladin’s mind.

“I say let him go.” a voice piped up. Everyone turned to look at Adam, who until this point had been standing behind Shiro. Keith turned to glare at him, but the look Adam gave him in return made him shrink down. “Keith, Coran and I have been discussing the timeframe for getting the castleship ready, and right now we are at a standstill for any advances.”

“He’s right my boy.” Coran piped up. “All of you are null until we have a breakthrough with the reactor.”

“So, Lance should go.” Shiro finished.

Lance looked at the three men in awe and gratitude, and Keith felt himself boiling inside at eh prospect of Lance leaving.

“On one condition.” Shiro continued.

“Yes! Anything!” Lance practically jumped on the retired paladin.

“We all come with. You, me, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura.”

“What!” Both Keith and Lance yelled. 

Shiro chuckled scratching at his chin. “I‘ve always wanted to go to Cuban beaches, heard they were beautiful. I was thinking about even having our honeymoon there, remember that Adam?”

Adam grunted. “Yeah and then you ran away to space and died.” Shiro laughed, but quickly cut himself off when he saw Adam’s unamused stare. 

“My point is, maybe we all need a little break. So what do you say, guys?”

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura immediately agreed. Keith crossed his arms and muttered a “fine”. Lance, on the other hand, was quiet. Adam noticed and walked over to him, pulling him away from the group. “Lance, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine.” Lance waved a hand, smiling. 

Adam quirked an eyebrow, something that reminded Lance of Veronica and a pang filled his stomach. “I’m just worried that they’ll judge me, you know? Varadero is pretty and everything, but I don’t live near all the resorts and stuff.”

“Te da pena,” Adam said softly, knowing the boy finds comfort in his native tongue.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Is that bad?”

“Of course not. When I took Shiro to Sauceda for the first time I was so nervous that he would find it weird, or look down on me. But he didn’t care. He said it was what made me who I was and that he loved everything about me, and everything that came with me. And the team will be the same as you.” Adam smiled and put an arm around Lance, who remained quiet.

“I guess you’re right,” Lance muttered. Adam grinned and ruffled Lance’s hair, leading him back to the group. 

Shiro turned to the duo, and Lance smiled at the excitement and warmth in his gaze. He pulled away from Adam and gave the team the biggest, most ‘Lance’ smile he could muster. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going to Cuba!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I haven't really thought out an upload schedule for this yet. I was thinking weekly, but knowing me, It will probably end up being twice a month. Plus I'm starting tech this month for a show so I will probably not even upload until November. So either way, stay tuned and please subscribe so you get the notification on when I upload. 
> 
> In my original draft for this story I didn't even have Adam, but since I'm literally a slut for Shadam content I decided to put him in the story. Plus it's my headcanon that he is mexican so I wanted to have him and Lance have a sort of special relationship. I know that whenever I see another latinx person we tend to get hyped so I wanted them to bond and shit. 
> 
> no super serious drama yet. I dont know when ill actually introduce the drama, but I promise anything that has to do with any of the bad tags will be in the trigger warnings before each chapter. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I write these all late at night, then edit late at night as well. so holla at those bad tenses (i also upload onto ao3 late at night so these notes might even be a train wreck idk. 
> 
> next chapter will begin the actual in the heights references so yay on that! 
> 
> also, im thinking about having a little competition or community thing, because i want to actually get to know the people that read my (shitty) fanfictions. So if you think youd be interested in participating let me know!
> 
> pls comment they make me so happy. I love getting feedback because it motivates me to make my stories better, or even just motivates me to actually write (i have really bad writer's block so they genuinely help.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! love you!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varadero hasn't changed. Almost as if he never had left at all. But he did, and Lance will just have to deal with that.  
> Keith is concerned. How long has it been since he w=has seen the red paladin smile?  
> How long has it been since he has even noticed the change of demeanor?  
> How long has it been since he's noticed Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Slight reference to SA (sexual abuse). Very minute, but never the less still there. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS for Chapter 3:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DVQnLKxuPyJyMEd8bHwTU2Xr0VWk_cjBawJ1413vzF0/edit?usp=sharing

The pangs in Lance’s heart grew more and more the closer they got to Cuba. With the lions, the usual five-hour flight from Arizona to Cuba was cut down dramatically. It had been a little over half an hour when Pidge announced that they would be arriving soon. The paladins began to lower their lions from above the cloud covers and down towards the small little island in the middle of the ocean. His little island. Lance couldn’t stop his heart from breaking.

 

The sandy stretch of beach Lance led them to land on was quite a distance away from the sparkling resorts of Varadero, and though Shiro voiced this, Lance assured him that this was the best place to keep the Lions.  

 

The sands were soft under Lance’s ratty sneakers, and he quickly made way to get rid of them, chucking them behind him. He knelt down and picked up a stray shell from among the grains. Birds cawed overhead, familiar sounds that he would awake to every morning, and that was enough for Lance to lose any self-control as he began to sprint towards the ocean. The warm waves crashed against his knees as he went farther and farther out. He only stopped when the water was lapping up against his waist, and he did the one thing he could do at the moment.

 

He laughed

 

The pressure kept building and building against his chest and he just kept laughing. Distantly, he heard more splashes in the water, and he paid no mind. That is, until he felt a large force slam into him, dunking him under the water. For a moment, he panicked, but from underneath the waves, he saw dark skin and a yellow blob rippling together. He came back up sputtering, and Hunk laughed, a musical melody before being cut off by Lance launching himself against his best friend. Pidge also came up behind them swimming, clinging on to Hunk as well. The three of them laughed, and Lance felt his smile become more and more natural as time went on.

He was under the water again, eyes stinging against the salt before clearing up. All around him were the blues that he only knew from living here his whole life. The playful fighting above him became subdued, and the warm water surrounded him on all sides, a hug welcoming him back home. Something glinted along the bottom of the sandy floor, and Lance pushed against the current to grab the pearlescent conch shell that caught his eye. He turned it over in his hand, making sure that no animal had made a home within its walls. Satisfied with his find, he pushed against the seafloor and propelled his way up towards the surface, seemingly cooler air hitting his face before his body adjusted and it returned to its warm, balmy temperature.

 

“Lance! We got worried! You were down there awhile.” Shiro called from the waters edge with Allura, who was hesitantly dipping her own feet in the water, enjoying herself. Keith hung farther back, staring out at the water with a strange look on his face. Lance swam back towards them, past a still play fighting Hunk and Pidge. “I can hold my breath for like, seven minutes under water. Believe me, I tested it. Sorry for worrying you though.”

 

Shiro smiled. “It's okay Lance.”

 

Lance returned the smile and made his way to Keith, who hadn't noticed his approach. “Hey Mullet”

 

Keith snapped out of his thoughts and stared questioningly at Lance. Lance simply dropped the shell into the other's lap. “Your first Cuban souvenir.”

 

Keith picked up the shell, turning it around, sun reflecting off of it in a way that almost seemed to make it glow. The faint blush on his cheek didn't go unnoticed by Lance, and the urge to tease the usually stoic paladin about it came strong, but Lance decided not to, as he felt his own cheeks burn as the other scrutinized the gift.

 

“Thanks.” Keith finally offered, tucking the shell safely away. Lance nodded and stared out at the rest of the paladins in the water. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Lance knew that the sleepy town beneath the shadows of the resort would be waking up soon. He smiled faintly, ignoring the darker edges to the fading memories.

 

“Maybe we should go get some towels.”

 

Keith looked at Lance who had now risen, before finally taking notes of how wet the red paladin actually was. The jacket clung to his chest and hips, removing the oversized effect and defined the younger boys lankiness. “That's a good idea.”

 

Lance offered his hand and Keith took it, letting Lance help him up.

 

“There's a shop a little down the ways.” Lance walked ahead, placing his placing behind his head in a faux relaxation pose. Keith nodded and followed behind.

 

* * *

 

Walking behind Lance allowed him to observe the other boy, who had seemed different since their return to Earth. Of course, he was still overbearing and at times downright annoying, but it seemed more...forced. As if interacting with the team as his usual self-tired him out. More often than not, Keith's gaze would wander over to the Cuban boy, watching the smile slip off his face when he thought no one was looking, a pensive frown replacing it. Keith assumed it was his homesickness, but even now, It looked like Lance was carrying the world on his shoulders, making each step heavy and weak.

 

“Whatcha starin’ at Mullet?”  

 

Keith glanced up to meet the Cubans eyes, startled. A blush burned across his cheeks as Lance smirked at him. The wind picked up brown strands of hair, blowing them across his face. A small laugh spilling out of his mouth made Keith frown, struggling to find an excuse.

 

“You're all wet.”

 

“Great observation. Hence our journey for towels.”

 

Keith mentally punched himself, groaning at the stupidity of his excuse. It took a cold arm around his shoulders to snap him out of his anger, turning it into a panicked yelp.

 

“Lance you're getting me wet!”

 

The laughter was musical, and Keith let himself be led the last remaining yards to the small shack, cheeks pink and mouth scowling.

 

The shack was nothing impressive. Small, beaten up and covered in what seemed to be decades worth of sand. As they got closer, Keith saw an old man slumped over the counter, face obscured by a weathered straw hat.  

 

“Is he...dead?” Keith muttered, looking over to Lance with alarm.

 

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. “Watch and learn Keith, they didn’t call me the rooster for nothing."

 

Keith watched as Lance crept stealthily towards the older man, lightly lifting the hat up. A cloud of sand fell from the hat, and Lance coughed quietly, before leaning down to the older man’s ear and-

 

“DESPIÉRTATE VIEJITO TIENES NEGOCIO!”

 

The old man shot up, flailing his arms, tipping himself and the stool backward and hitting the floor with a loud bang. Lance laughed maniacally as the old man shouted what Keith could only assume was expletives at  Lance.

 

“Malditos nino vete pa la- Leonardo?” The old man paled as if he was seeing a ghost as he took in Lance, who was smiling warmly. “M-mijo! Regresaste!”  The old man’s face split into a grin and he opened his arms widely. Lance launched himself over the counter to envelop himself in his arms. Keith smiled as he saw the both of them laughing and chattering excitedly. The old man's gaze suddenly turned to him and he pointed asking Lance something. Lance turned and looked at Keith, jerking his head, telling Keith to come closer.

 

“Pedro, este es mi amigo Keith. Keith, this is Pedro, he's a family friend.” Keith nodded a hello, holding out his hand. Pedro looked at it, then grabbed it. His hand felt calloused and grainy, something Keith expected. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into the old man in an embrace, another hand coming up and clapping him on the back.

 

“Cualquier amigo de Leo es un amigo mío.”

 

Keith smiled awkwardly, turning to Lance for a translation. Lance waved his hand dismissively. “He likes you.” Lance turned back to Pedro and pointed to the stack of towels on the back counter in the shop, which Pedro quickly got. Soon, the three of them began the walk back to the lions.  Keith walked ahead this time, letting the two chatter happily in the back.

 

Upon their arrival, they were mostly met with looks of alarm, except Hunk, who seemed equally excited to see Pedro, as he ran forward and gave the old man a hug that almost seemed to crush him.  Shiro came forward with a questioning gaze, to which Keith just shrugged.

 

“He's a family friend. I guess he's trustworthy.”

 

Shiro nodded, looking at the older man move excitedly around the blue lion, knocking on the metal and grabbing on to Lance's arm.  Hunk had joined them and was laughing along with Lance on the man's antics.

 

Keith stared at Lance, something he'd been doing a lot of recently, he noted. But he couldn't help it. The warmth that seemed to radiate from him was a change a pace from the recent staleness. Almost like a flower blooming once again after a long winter.

 

Keith's face began to flush red as soon as he caught Shiro watching him, a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

“Since when have you been a poet Keith?”

 

Oh, he said that out loud.

 

“I was just remembering something, don't think anything of it!” Keith snapped, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, someone's upset about it.” He didn't have to face Shiro to see the grin on his face, his lilting voice being proof enough.

 

“Shut it.”

 

Shiro and Keith sat quietly for a bit, staring at the rest of the team getting acquainted with Pedro. Suddenly Keith remembered something odd that stuck out from his first meeting.

 

"Shiro, he called Lance by a different name. Leo."

 

"Maybe it's a nickname."

 

Keith nodded slightly, not fully convinced. "It doesn't seem like a good nickname. And you should have seen Lance when Pedro called him that. His face just, I don't know. I think it's his real name."

 

"It does suit him. And since when have you paid attention t Lance's face so much, Keith?" The teasing was back, and it made Keith's blood boil.

 

"Shiro, I swear to God if you don't stop I-"

 

Shiro held his hand up defensively, “Okay, okay! All I'm saying is that I didn't wax poetry behind Adam's back- or stare at his face creepily- to get him to like me, sometimes you just have to go for it and ask the person out.”

 

Keith stared blankly at Shiro, a look that Shiro had come to coin his 'im this close to ripping your face off but I'm holding back” look.

 

“You asked Adam out in a McDonald's bathroom.”

 

Shiro had the decency to blush, and Keith found it satisfying.

 

“He said yes though!”

 

“Who said yes? Is someone getting married?” Lance asked, coming up behind Keith and Shiro to sling his arms around their shoulders. “Did Adam forgive you for going off into space? I call being a groomsman!”

 

Keith jerked away, cheeks burning hotter at the thought of Lance almost catching their conversation. Shiro laughed, nudging Lance with his elbow. “He won't even make me dinner yet, I doubt he would say yes to marriage.”

 

Lance's face scrunched up in his own laughter, before softening a bit. “I'm sure he would say yes. You just have to go for it.”

 

“Great advice Lance, did you hear that Keith? You just have to go for- ack!”

 

Keith's knife had wedged itself in the sand next to Shirts foot, the razor-sharp edge dangerously close to his big toe.

 

“Oops.”

 

Lance snorted as Shiro waxed about the almost loss of his toe. “Just like you, Mullet.” He smiled at Keith, and Keith turned away in favor of pouting.

 

“Anyways, we should head into town, Pidge, Hunk, and I need some dry clothes, and I want to get you guys comfortable before the sun rises even more.” Lance continued.

 

“Alright, well, lead the way then, tour guide.” Shiro smiled.

 

Lance returned the smile, the tightness in his lips going unnoticed by the former black paladin.  

 

* * *

 

Lance led them away from the beach, soft sands turning into the cracked pavement as he took them through the city, sun climbing higher into the sky.  Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed by the shanty-ness of the town. But it's home. It's his street, the street the cradled his feet since he could walk. The street that sang as the wind blew down its alleys.

 

The people living on this side of Varadero moved quickly, knowing that each day of hard work meant more resources to care for their families. So it came to no surprise to see the street already bustling with familiar faces.  Lance couldn't imagine the fact that it had been almost three years since he last saw everyone. Luckily no one had noticed him yet, as he didn't think he-- or the rest of the team-- could stomach the idea of a crowd

 

"Leonardo?"

 

As usual, he spoke too soon.

 

The voice was strong and abrasive, sounding more like a scold than a welcome, and as he turned around to face the owner of the voice, he couldn't help but shrink back at the remembrance of many thrown chanclas. 

 

"Senora Clau- oof!"

 

Dona Claudia was anything but weak, a fact which came to Lance's mind as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down into a hug, his head resting against her shoulders. 

 

"Pendejo nino, nos diste un gran susto que casi me llevas al cementerio." She cried, squeezing him tighter with every syllable. 

 

"Dona- ack! Dona Claudia perdoname, no quise asus- ow! asustar los." Lance said, attempting to pull out of Dona Claudia's grip.  He can hear the rest of the team giggling and he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 

Finally, after what seems like deca-pheobs, Dona Claudia lets go of him, and Lance definitely heard a few bones creak back into place as he straightened up.  Dona Claudia still held on tightly to his hand, and guilt flooded Lance as he saw her teary eyes.  He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her head, hoping to quell the dark emotions tumbling inside of him. Dona Claudia sniffed, returning the smile before looking over the rest of the team. Her eyes lit up as she spotted Hunk, and Hunk came over to give Dona Claudia a hug to rival her own. 

"Lance, people are starting to stare," Pidge whispered, tugging at his sleeve and jerking her head towards the street. And it was true. People passing by began to come forward, smiles on their faces and Lance couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes.

 

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I know them." He choked out as he began to wave.

 

"You know all of them?"

 

Lance chuckled softly. "Yeah. I do."

 

"Leo!"

 

"Mijo regresaste!"

 

"Estas vivo!"

 

"Gracias a Dios!"

 

The shouts came from everywhere, and Lance almost drowned in the number of people hugging him, or pinching his cheeks or ruffling his hair. It had been so long since he felt this much love. Love that felt underserved, given everything he's had to hide from everyone. 

He couldn't help but feel like the biggest disappointment of Varadero amidst the smiles and laughter of a town welcoming back their lost son. 

 

* * *

 

Hunk smiled sadly as he watched Lance be smothered by the town. Dona Claudia had brought out some cold cokes from her restaurant that she owned along the road, and while Lance said hello to everyone, the team sat on the plastic tables in front of the restaurant and drank the room temperature soda. Hunk and Dona Claudia sat a bit away from the others, giving them the privacy to talk a bit.  

Hunk had met Dona Claudia about a year and a half before Voltron. Lance had been comfortable enough to bring Hunk to Cuba over the winter holiday. Her restaurant had been as charming and inviting as it was now, the smell of authentic Cuban dishes luring a much younger and naive Hunk inside. While his spanish was mediocre at best, he became close friends with Dona Claudia, hanging out in her kitchen while Lance was working. She was full of tough love, and he learned so many new ways to cook and became even better at spanish. When he and Lance had to leave abruptly and go back a week early to the Garrison, she managed to pack them blankets and food for the flight back, and she slipped him ingredients that he could use in the communal kitchen. He worked tirelessly in the kitchens, trying to remember everything from his trip. Well, everything good at least. 

By the time he returned to Cuba for the summer, he could recreate her dishes almost perfectly.  He'll never forget the pride on her face. 

 

He also wouldn't forget the pain on it as she tried to feed Lance, who had gotten so thin that Hunk was afraid that if he was jolted too much during a simulation that he would snap in half.

 

"Mijo, no te preocupes de lo que ha pasado. Es un signo de Dios que ustedes han regresado, sanos y salvos."

 

Hunk jolted out of his memories, Claudia's firm grip on his shoulder a lifeline from dark thoughts.

 

"Gracias Dona." he took her hand in his smiled warmly, noting lines on her face that weren't there the last time he'd seen her. 

 

" Los dos son mis estrellas, We counting on you to succeed."

 

The tears in Hunk's eyes felt like needles, and he quickly wiped them away, nodding quickly. 

 

"Hey guys! Ready to roll?" Lance shouted as he jogged towards the group. 

 

"Yeah, just waiting on you Lance." Shiro said, standing up. 

 

"Sorry, I guess a lot of people didn't get the memo that I wasn't actually dead. They kept offering to take me to their house for dinner, but i told them I have you to take care of."

 

Dona Claudia stood up, Hunk following as she came towards Lance. 

 

"Bueno, que Dios te ayude mijo, nos vemos luego. Yo necesito empezar a hacer comida para las touristas. Adios Leo, Guapo," Hunk blushed at the rememberance of her nickname for him. "Bye Leo's friends. Please come eat here. Free food for you."

 

"Oh  _fuck_ yeah."

 

"Language Pidge!"

 

"Sorry, Shiro."

 

* * *

 

 

“This building is the dispatch. There aren't many taxis in Verdadero, so all of them are part of Pedro's business here. I used to come over all the time with my friend and help guide the taxis around. I also hung out up there, watching the sky or doing homework.” Lance said, pointing up to a rusted, old fire escape, on top an equally old building.

 

“Doesn’t Pedro work at the beach?” Shiro asked.

 

“He works everywhere. He owns the dispatch, the beach shack, and the club.”

 

“The club?” Allura asked, a question in her gaze.

 

“It's a place where there's music, dancing, drinks. We can go later if you all want.”

 

“That's nice Lance, but in case you've forgotten, I'm literally sixteen,” Pidge complains. Lance shrugs.

 

“You could still go in. But if that's not your jam, you can hang with my mom.”

 

Pidge grumbled while the rest of the team laughed. The six of them continued down the street until they reached a winding dirt path that led a little way up a grassy hill.

 

Lance’s home wasn’t anything grand compared to the beautiful resorts that lined the coast of the island. But it was home.

 

A foreign feeling settled in his stomach as he climbed the small hill leading to the light orange house on top. The grass was dry and yellowed, and it crunched under his feet, a clearly worn path visible from all the pairs of feet tramping up and down the same way. Distantly, he remembered running down the hill with Rachel, the grass green and full in this memory, cushioning his bare feet as he ran towards the crystalline water below.

 

God, he wanted to cry.

 

More memories began to play in his mind as he stopped at the wooden fence. His mother watched him play in the yard, his father picking him up and spinning him around. Singing with abuelita, hands dragging him away from the house in the dark, Benny kissing him under the lemon tr-

 

“Lance?”

 

Hunk’s soft voice filled his ears, and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and he could see Hunk staring at him worriedly.

 

“Estas bien?” Hunk whispered.

 

Lance paused, really taking in Hunk’s question, before finally shaking his head.

 

“Tengo miedo...de lo que paso cuando yo no estuve.”

 

Hunk sighed, bringing Lance into a hug.

 

“No use worrying until you can talk to your mother.”

 

“You’re right, I’m just anxious.”

 

“I know.” Hunk smiled at Lance, rubbing his back. Lance returned the smile, and took a deep breath, turning to face the house again. His hand gripped the wooden fence and pushed it open, a slight creak accompanying it. It took only a few strides afterward to reach the door, and once again Lance felt fear grip him. Hunk’s hand returned to his back, and it gave him enough strength to knock.

 

The next thirty seconds were agonizing. Every bad scenario raced through Lance’s mind, and it was getting worse and worse until the door opened a crack, a pale eye staring out at him.

 

He could recognize his mother's eyes anywhere. After all, he had them too.

 

The door closed again and he hears the sound of multiple locks being unlatched and then there she was, same old dress and same old rosary laying on her chest. The grey was different though, streaks of it running in her hair and tinting her skin.  Even her dress seemed faded, the only color coming from her were the blue eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

 

Lances throat felt too tight, too dry to even speak, yet he knew he had to say something. She deserved that much.

 

“M-Mami…”

 

Suddenly they were hugging, Lance on his knees, grabbing his mother's skirt as he buried his face in the folds of her dress.

 

“Mami...Mami Lo siento...I-I’m sorry.” Lance spluttered out.

 

“No mijo, no digas eso...no digas…” His mother pulled him up, grabbing his face and kissing his cheeks, and Lance could feel her tears wet his face, and he pulled her into another hug, kissing the top of her head.

 

They didn’t pull away for another couple minutes, and when their hug was over it was Hunk’s turn, Lance’s mother kissing his face and hugging him tightly.

 

Lance motioned for the rest of the team to come forward,  wiping his tears on the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“Mama, ellos son las personas que yo estuve en el espacio con. El hombre que tiene solo un brazo es Shiro, la muchacha con el pelo blanco es Allura, tu ya conoces a Hunk y Pidge, y  el muchacho con el pelo negro es Keith. Guys, this is my mom, Senora Elena.”

 

Shiro was the first to come forward, extending his hand out to Lance’s mother. “It has been an honor working with your son, he is an intelligent and brave fighter.”

 

Lance's mother nodded in confusion, before looking to Lance for a translation. Lance was blushing from Shiro’s flattery but translated for her. His mother then pulled Shiro in her arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. She did so for the rest of the paladins, finally stopping at Keith, who seemed visibly uncomfortable with her affection.

 

“You take care of my son, thank you.”

 

“He took care of us more than we did of him.” Keith responded, surprised at his own words.

 

Lance’s mother smiled, seemingly knowing what he said, before inviting them into the house.

* * *

 

The inside of the of the house took Keith by surprise.

 

He never would have guessed that Lance, flamboyant, dramatic, playboy Lance would have come from this.

 

There wasn't much furniture, an overstuffed couch pushed against a wall, white tiled floor, leading to what looked like a giant cabinet with an old boxy tv set up in the middle of it. A table in a corner with a bowl of fruits in the middle.

 

The walls were sparse, painted the same orange that was on the outside of the house. A single, wilting houseplant in a corner, large green leaves yellowing on the edges of the fronds. Several religious paintings and crosses dotted the walls.

 

Far from anything Keith ever thought Lance would have grown up with.

 

But it wasn’t the most shocking part.

 

That was reserved for the table set up in the corner, a colorful tablecloth covering it. Fruits, candies, shells, and flowers overflowed on top of it, candles dripping wax framing a simple, picture propped up against a conch shell.

 

A picture of Lance. Smiling, posed in front of his house with his Garrison uniform, probably of his of his first year.  Upon closer inspection, Keith could see another picture of Lance, this time older and with Hunk, arms around each other, smiling with their feet in the water.

 

Lance had been silent since entering, staring at the altar with a strange look in his eyes. His mother came bustling past him, blowing out the candles and scooping the flowers and trinkets off the table, wrapping them up in the tablecloth.

 

“Perdon perdon mijo, no sabíamos que estabas vivo, pensamos que todavia estabas-” she began, flushed and rapidly.

 

“Mami, calm down, esta bien,” Lance rubbed her shoulders and took the bundle out of her arms. “Entiendo.”

 

“How come they didn't know? I thought Sam sent out the videos?” Hunk asked, worry creasing his forehead.

 

“Must've been the government filtering. Since it wasn't an official Garrison business, they just probably blocked the video. Ma, bloquearon comunicación aquí en el país? No recibiste el video?”

 

His mother paled a bit, before nodding shakily. “Los Angeles-”

 

Lance stiffened, Keith noted his shoulders tensing underneath his still damp jacket.  “Los A-Angeles? Ma de que estas hablando? Yo estoy diciendo de el video que mandó el padre de Pidge.”

 

“No mijo, no recibí un video de el. Pero Los Ángeles mandaron uno of you, you were being held down and-”

 

“Stop it. Now!”

 

Everyone looked at Hunk in surprise, the demanding tone to his for unlike his usual personality. Keith hadn’t even heard him shout until now. But what was more surprising were the clear english words that were coming out of Senora Elena’s mouth.

 

“What's going on? Why can I understand her?” Keith asked, looking between Hunk and Lance. Lance's eyes were wide, something akin to fear in them, but also confusion. Hunks eyes held similar emotions.

 

Suddenly a clatter sounded behind them, and the entire group turned to see Pidge crouched on the floor, looking sheepishly at them. A flat metal disk was in her hand, a small green light glowing steadily in the center of it. There was a screwdriver by her feet, the source of the clattering. She smiled awkwardly, holding up the strange disc. Allura came over and plucked it out of her hand, turning it over to inspect every inch.

 

“It’s a translator. It has a thirty-foot radius and translates any language into what the person understands. I didn’t expect it to work yet…” Pidge says, fiddling with the screwdriver.

 

“It is extremely helpful Pidge, thank you,” Allura says finally, giving the device back to Pidge.

 

“Yeah, thanks Pidge,” Lance says bitterly. Keith quirked an eyebrow, noting the tone that Lance undertook. And, judging by the way Pidge’s shoulders slumped after Lance turned his back, she heard it too.

 

 "Mom, where is everyone. The house seems, well it seems quiet. Oh, and Veronica says hi." Lance said after the tense moment, attempting anything to diffuse the atmosphere.

 

"Luis works almost all day now on a farm in Bolondron, Marco and Rachel are working at the hotels right now. They have good jobs now. You just missed your Grandma. She went to church."

 

"And you stay here? Alone?"

 

"Son, what else can I do?" Senora Elena asked, staring at Lance.

 

Lance nods, biting his lip. "And Benny?" 

 

The way Lance says the name leaves a bitter feeling in Keith's mouth and even Senora Elena looks visibly uncomfortable, twisting the fabric of the tablecloth in her hands. 

 

"He's back. He's working the dispatch again. He's grown into a handsome young man."

 

It's quiet for a few moments after, and Keith could swear that everyone at the moment wanted to flee the room. The silence was broken through by a loud clap, and a more animated Lance smiling in all their faces. 

 

“Welp, I guess we should start figuring out our itinerary for the next few days. Hunk, can you help me grab some dry clothes from my room?’ Lance asked, looking at the yellow paladin.

 

“Uh, yeah sure buddy.” Hunk said, scratching the back of his ear, notably confused by Lance's change in behavior.

 

Lance smiled before bending down and whispering something in his mother’s ear, Senora Elena nodded, also looking a bit confused, before pressing a quick kiss to her son’s cheek before going into the kitchen. Lance threw them a wink as he pushed Hunk down a small hallway, quickly disappearing.  Immediately it felt like a giant breath was released among the remaining four.

 

"Was it just me, or was the situation a tad bit uncomfortable?" Allura said awkwardly pulling at her earring. 

 

"No. Nope. Definitely was awkward." Pidge muttered.

 

"Thanks to you." Keith snorted, crossing his arms and frowning at the youngest paladin

 

“What do you mean?’

 

“You just took Lance’s language away! He was comfortable speaking Spanish and now he can’t even do that!”

 

“I was just trying to make it easier for us to understand-”

 

“He could have translated, Hunk could have translated!”

 

“But its easier for-”

 

“I don’t care how easy it is!”

 

“Keith, why are you getting so upset? It’s obvious he’s hiding something, and we can’t help him unless we know what’s going on!”

 

“If my son trusts you enough to bring you home, then you must trust him enough to tell you when he is ready.” The four of them jumped at the sound of Senora Elena's voice as she reappeared from the kitchen, clutching at the rosary around her neck.  Keith felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her, but he didn’t know how. Instead, he watched as Shiro helped her, settling her down on the couch and rubbing her shoulder.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked from the hallway entrance, arms laden with a bundle of clothes. He was dressed in dry clothes, a worn guayabera and soft denim that had seen years of work and dress. The bundle he handed to Pidge consisted of a faded Varadero resort shirt and khaki shorts. She accepted the bundle immediately, and after a few hushed directions to the bathroom, went to change.

 

“Keith was upset about the translator. He accused Pidge of stealing Lance’s language.” Allura said, looking at Keith with concern. Keith huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the group.

 

“That’s understandable. Lance is kinda upset too.” Hunk sympathized, and Keith could feel his eyes on the back of his head.

 

“Where is Leo?” Senora Elena asked.

 

"That's another thing, why is everyoe calling Lance that?" Pidge excalimed as she remerged from the bathroom. 

 

"My son's name is Leonardo. He changed it to Lance when he moved to America." Senora Elena sounded exasperated, and Keith couldn't help but feel bad as he continued to press the conversation

 

"Why?" he asked.

 

"He will let you know. Hunk, where is my son?"

 

Hunk made a noise, and that prompted Keith to turn back around.

 

“He’s, uh…”

 

* * *

 

“Lance? Lance!” Hunk hissed, trying to grab the Cuban’s arm, but before he could, Lance yanked open a star-covered door and pulled his best friend into his room, smile long gone from his face.

 

His room was the same as it had been since he left, bed haphazardly made, pictures, figurines, and books all there, capturing the moments he lived before Voltron. But he barely spared them a glance, instead directing his attention to the bigger matter at hand, which pressed against his skull in a throbbing headache.

 

“Why the fuck would Pidge do that.”

 

“She didn’t mean any harm, Lance.”

 

A frustrated groan left Lance’s lips, hands tugging at his hair, guilt settling in his stomach. “I know, I know...I just...I can't talk to my mom anymore.”

 

Hunk came forward, arms spread out and Lance closed the distance, hugging the yellow paladin tightly. The warmth coming from his friend left him comforted, calming down any anger he had left.

 

“Listen, Lance, It’s only thirty feet. I'm sure we’re already out of range. C’mon hermano, you’re home. And that what matters. Anything with the Angels can wait. For all, they know you are dead, and it seems like, aside from the video, they’ve left your family alone. This is good.”

Lance nodded against Hunk’s chest, taking a deep breath.

 

“Lance? What’s up?”

 

“I want to go see Benny,” he muttered, thinking back to the warm brown eyes and wildly curly hair.

 

“Then go, I’ll cover you. Although I doubt the team will be upset. I can keep them occupied. Maybe take them out to the resort beaches. Or to that little restaurant in the town, near the fountain?” Hunk reassured, pulling Lance away and smiling.

 

Lance grinned and began to rummage through his closet for dry clothes. He pulled out an outfit for Hunk, which were actually clothes that the yellow paladin had left from the last time he visited, and pulled out several of his older clothes that would be small enough to fit Pidge, before finally pulling out some clothes for himself.

 

“Here...I think these should do it.” Lance murmured, handing the bundle to Hunk and pulling his wet clothes off and stepping into the dry ones. They smelled old but still clean. Lance should probably wash everything before he left. He couldn’t stand the must.

 

Hunk took the clothes into his arms, looking at the blue paladin with concern.

 

“Hunk? Buddy, you alright?”

 

“Are you ever going to tell them?”

 

Lance stilled, heartbeat picking up under his thin t-shirt. “I don’t know. I don’t think I can. Anyways, if what you say is true, and it’s all over, there’s no point.” He forced another grin onto his face and opened the window to his room. “I’m going to go now, I'll be back before mid-afternoon.” He threw a wink at Hunk, who was smiling, yet Lance could still see the worry in his features. Worry over him.

 

“Have fun, Lance. Tell Benny I say hi.”

 

Lance nodded, mulling in his thoughts a bit. "What if Benny still hates me?"

 

"Then you come back home. To us. We don't hate you."

 

"You and my family don't hate me. Things could very well change if the team somehow finds out about everything."

 

Hunk groans, and lightly slaps Lance's cheek. "Don't be a dummy, Lance. It would literally be impossible to hate you."

 

Lance chuckled, pushing Hunk's hand away. "You're the dummy in this relationship."

 

"In your dreams."

 

Lance smiled, before slipping out the window, but before his hand left the windowsill, he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He turned again to see Hunk, leaning halfway out. 

 

“Don’t do anything stupid. Promise me.”

 

Lance stared at his friend, worry no longer hiding in the crevices of his face, but instead spilling out, making it clear for anyone to see.

 

“Lance I'm serious. I know you. Don’t go to them.”

 

Lance took a deep breath, turning and staring out at the sea, blue waves crashing against the sandy beaches, the wind blew the soft scent towards him, cradling him in its comfort.

 

“I'm home, Hunk. I’m not going to do anything to ruin that.” He signed dramatically, leaning against Hunk in a mock faint. “But for thy sake, I shall promise thee, I won’t go to them.” Lance straightened up, looking at Hunk directly in the eye. “I mean it, hermano.”

 

Hunk grinned and pushed Lance off of him. “Alright drama queen, go. Benny’s waiting.”

 

Lance grinned one last time and ran down the grassy slope, heading towards the town.

 

The wind rushed under his feet, hitting his face with salty sweet air. Lance let the smile spread on his face as he took a gulp of the air, promising himself to never take Varaderos breeze for granted again. All he had to do was breathe

 

Just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for that long break. I had tech for a show, then i had finals, then I was just depressed as fuck. But here it is, Chapter three. A big shoutout to my discord buddy who read through the chapter and gave me the motivation to finish it. 
> 
> if there are anny questions or concerns, please let me know! I always respond!
> 
> Love you guys!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Benny meet again after years of estrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to chapter translations:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yIMJ_gpdruN_EHIeU238vTTc5CiMNWO2kWUAcxIw1_o/edit?usp=sharing

Lance really regretted coming back down to the dispatch. In all honesty, he knew that he could just turn back around and pretend that he didn’t hear of Benny’s return.

But he did. And he wanted to come back. No matter how painful it was.

Lance couldn’t exactly remember when he first met Benny. He knew, through either Benny’s or his parents telling them, that little one-year-old Benny was there when Lance was born. But his earliest memory of Benny was of him ripping off the head off his favorite stuffed animal.

Not the best first memory, but definitely an impressionable one.

In all honesty, there was never a point in Lance’s life when Benny wasn’t there. Benny was there when Lance lost his first tooth (Benny lost his two days later) when Lance’s cat died. He was there when Lance learned how to surf and how to drive. He was there holding his hand when his dad was imprisoned, and he was there that night when--

Lance felt sick. He bypassed the front entrance in favor of the cramped alley next to it, crouching down and hugging his knees, trying to regain any control he could over his breathing.

“Everything’s fine Lance, Everything’s cool. Just relax. C’mon sharpshooter. You can do it. You’ve faced fucking purple killer space furries. Your childhood friend isn’t going to hurt you.”

_He already did._

Lance really hated that voice in his head sometimes.

But his pep talk gave him enough courage to stand up and dust himself off of any grime from the dirty alley, and walk towards the front of the dispatch again. Hand on the surprisingly cold metal door handle, he pushing, the small tingle of a bell signifying his entrance.

“Un momento por favor!”

The voice had come from a broad-shouldered man hunched over the counter, back to Lance as he spoke rapid Spanish to who Lance assumed was a customer waiting for a taxi. Lance took a moment to study the owner of the voice that made his heart skip as soon as he heard it. Of course it was Benny. Benny’s voice was as smooth and comforting as ever, a direct line to his heart and mind. There was a time when Lance used to envy how easy it was for Benny to be able to talk. He was the one who even helped Lance with English. Speaking just came naturally to Benny.

A soft beep sounded as Benny hung up the phone, breaking Lance from his thoughts and alighting his nerves once more.

“Perdon por dejarte esperando, con que le puedo ayu- Leo?”

Oh God, his mom was right.

Benny was handsome.

Bewildered brown eyes framed by strong brows, a once round face in Lance’s mind sharper and angular, showing maturity. A small tattoo peeked from under the collar of a white shirt tucked into some black pants. Briefly, Lance wondered how hot Benny felt in his clothes. Judging by the white fabric sticking to his stomach, showing the outline of another tattoo, Lance assumed that Benny was fairly hot.

Lance chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He tried ignoring the flush of shame creeping along his cheeks as he stared at a still gaping Benny, unable to look him directly in the eyes, instead opting for staring at the two moles dotting the skin under Benny’s left eye. He didn't even know what to say. What do you even say to your best friend who told you that he never wanted to see you again?

“Uhh, que bola Benny?”

 

* * *

 

“FIVE JACKS I WIN!” Pidge exclaimed, slamming her hand down against the dining room table.

“No, no, no, you only win if you get the highest hand. Senora Elena has five kings, so she wins.” Hunk explained softly, pointing to Senora Elena’s dice.

“She has four kings and an ace, not five kings.”

“Ace’s can be substituted for any face, Pidge.” Allura said, frowning at her own dice, which had no clear indicator of which face she was going for.

“Oh.” Pidge sat down again, looking defeated. She crossed her arms, pouting at the pile of candies that Senora Elena has won so far.

“I hate Cubiletes.”

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to have stopped since Lance uttered Benny’s name. He was at a loss for words, all the confidence Hunk had given him slowly dissipating the longer Benny stood watching him with a scrutinizing gaze. Of course Benny still hated him, Lance was stupid to think otherwise. What Lance did to Benny was beyond fucked, and he deserved the anger he received from the other boy. Lance couldn’t even find it in him to stay away, despite knowing that was what Benny wanted this whole time. God, he was an idiot, he was a fucking-

The weight crashed into him before he could even recognize that Benny was moving, and if not for Benny’s hand cradling his head he would have gotten a painful headache from the impact on the tiled floor of the dispatch. Instead, only a dull thud reverberated between the two of them.

It felt like forever before Benny pulled away, each second dragged out in silence as Benny squeezed Lance tighter and tighter, before finally letting go and pushing up, suspending above Lance in a rather frightening position. Whether it was from his days in Cuba or his time as a paladin, Lance became keenly aware of all the vulnerable weak spots he had open for Benny in this position, particularly his throat. Lance closed his eyes automatically, not wanting to see the boy’s face anymore. He couldn’t handle how close he was. Even his breath fanned out across his face, reminding him that Benny was very much right there.

“Leo.”

Lance opened his eyes, surprised at seeing the ceiling above him. He didn’t even feel Benny move off of him. Lance pulled himself up into a sitting position, and there he was again, sitting on his knees, probably getting his nice black pants smudged with dust and dirt.

“Leo...pensi que te habías muerto.”

The pain in Benny’s voice made Lance’s heart wrench, and the tears clinging to the dark lashes made Lance feel even worse. He couldn’t bear to see his friend like this.

“Lo siento Benny, no era mi intención hacer los danyo.”

“Ya se cabron. Nunca es tu intención. Pero sigue pasando.”

Okay ouch.

Lance couldn't even respond after that. It was true. Time and time again he messed up and all he could do was say sorry. Ever attempt at fixing anything made the situation worse. And it never was his intention to hurt people. But he did. He hurt Benny, twice now, he hurt his mom, his sisters, his town, even the paladins have been hurt because of him.

“Benny, lo siento. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for scaring you and my family like that. I’m sorry that I left without reaching out to you or even trying to say goodbye. I’m sorry that I did everything I did to hurt you. I’m sorry that I can’t change anything because believe me, I would change everything in an instant if I could.” Lance felt the words rush out like a river, leaving his mouth dry and rough. He swallowed, hoping to remoisten his throat. Benny was still staring. Even though Lance's gaze had dropped to the cracked tile of the dispatch floor, Lance could feel the usually warm brown eyes pierce into him.

“I think I forgive you.”

Lance looked up, seeing a small smirk on Benny’s face. “You think?”

Benny let out a small chuckle, reaching forward and wiping a tear that had escaped Lance’s eyes off his cheek. His fingers were cool, and Lance couldn't help but lean into the touch in spite of the heat pressing upon their backs.

“I forgive you. I know why you did the things you did, Profesor Smith was-”

“No!- It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. “ Lance pulled away from Benny, standing up and going to lean on the counter. “How did you even find out?”

“Senora Elena. When I came back from Miami the first thing I did was come see if the news was true. If you had really...died.” Benny joined Lance at the counter, fiddling with a lone paperclip strewn on to of it. “When I saw her face I knew that it was.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably. “Surprise?”

Benny snorted, but Lance could tell that it was more out of annoyance than actual laughter. “And those fucking space putas wouldn't tell us anything”

“I was in space, puta.” Another snort, this one seeming more real than the last.

Benny looked over at Lance, a mischievous glint in his eye. Lance didn’t even have time to react before Benny reached over the counter and grabbed the microphone.

“Que bola mi gente. Ahora tengo un visitante muy especial-”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Wait Benny-”

“Un heroe que ha regresado a su playa linda-”

“Benny c’mon-”

“Dale la bienvenida de nuevo porque se ve muy estresado, Leonardo Santos, el mejor de Varadero!”

Lance groaned and blushed, hiding his face in his arms. “Benny, C'mon man why you gotta be like that.”  
Benny grinned, tugging on Lance’s hair. Lance made a noise of annoyance and slapped his hand away. “I got you to smile though, didn’t I?”

“That is your specialty.”

Benny smiled and pushed the microphone towards Lance “Wanna say hello?”

Lance bit his lip, before pulling the microphone up to his mouth. “Buenos Dias Varadero! Tu rey ha regresado!”

Benny laughed and grabbed the microphone back. “You’re such a dork”

Lance rubbed his neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable hearing the unexpected tenderness coming from Benny’s voice. “So, dispatch huh?” He started, changing the subject, “What happened to creating that humanitarian organization?”

Benny shrugged. “I was homesick. Being gone for even half a year was too much, so I came back. I’m still working on the organization though, just in Varadero now. What about you space man?”

“It’s a long story…”

Benny nudged Lance with his elbow, Leaning in till their shoulders were touching. “I've got time.” He said softly.

Lance gave a small smile. “Well, it started while I was trying to sneak out of school…”

 

* * *

 

  
_“Benny_ espera _!” Lance yelled out as he followed Benny down the grassy knoll to the little beach behind his house._

_“Leo, what did I say about speaking Spanish?  You want to go to America you have to learn English, or else you won’t get anywhere.”_

_Lance rolled his eyes. “Como_ bien chingas _Benny.”_

_“Leonardo Alvaro Santos, vas a hablar ingles, y si no quieres pues jamas voy a juntarme con tigo.”_

_“Idiot”_

_“That's the word you remember?” Benny laughed, shoving Lance playfully to the ground. Lance giggled and grabbed at Benny’s ankle, causing the other boy to lose his balance and topple next to him. For a few minutes, they wrestled on the ground, laughing all the while._

_“C’mon Leo, you have to beat me at least once before you leave.” Benny joked, pulling Lance's arm behind his back lightly, as to not hurt the boy too much. Lance yelps and twists out of Benny’s grasp._

_“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“That’s not an excuse, you aren’t going to hurt- ow!” Benny cried out, pulling his arm to his chest. Lance smirked, wiping his lip while Benny nursed the bite on his forearm. “Cabron.”_

_“You tell me to win, so I win.” Lance grins triumphantly._

_Benny rolled his eyes and stared at Lance as a quiet moment fell between them. Birds caw overhead, and the wind began to pick up, ruffling both of their hair. There was a strange look in Lance’s eye, and Benny immediately knew what he was thinking._

_“You’re worried about the jefe, aren’t you?”_

_Lance sighed and nodded, resting his chin on drawn-up knees. “I sent the mail to the school even when he said no. I didn’t think they would want me.”_

“Leo, how could you think that? You’re the smartest kid in school. If anyone was going to make it out of here then _of course it would be you. The Garrison is an amazing place, and you are going to do amazing things there.”_

_Lance smiled, but Benny could tell it was more for show than anything. Benny swallowed around the lump in his throat and reached towards Lance, grabbing his chin and forced the younger boy to look at him. “Leo, your past is your past. You don’t have to worry about any of that shit anymore. You are a kid again. The gang, the drugs, the...other things. They aren’t you.”_

_Lances eyes were welling up with tears, and Benny could barely breathe, staring at his best friend go through so much right in front of him._

_“They are a part of me, I can’t lie to myself and say they aren’t. I did bad things, and maybe that’s why I feel like I can’t go. Leaving feels like running away.” Lance whispered, resting his hands on Benny’s arms. Benny could feel him rubbing the fabric of his jacket between his fingers. Lance had always liked how the jacket felt._

_“Running away isn’t always a bad thing.” Benny murmured,_

  
_“But my mama-”_

_“Will be safe. You made a deal. And as much as the Angels are monsters, they respect deals. Not to mention me and my pa will be here for her. The whole town is here for her.”_

_Water fell from Lance’s eyes, highlighting the striking blue irises that always enraptured Benny. The tears were accompanied with hiccuping sobs, jolting the two boys as they held each other close._

_“Benny. I’m going to miss you. I feel like the next few months are going to go by too fast.” Lance whispered, resting his forehead against Benny’s._

_Benny blinked away his own tears at the reminder of his friend’s departure. “Oye, don’t go makin’ me cry too.” Benny sighed heavily, letting out a chuckle. “I’ll buy you a calling card.” He said as he pulled away from Lance and laying down on the sand, arms crossed behind his head. The stars have begun to appear in the sky, twinkling lights shining down on the two of them. “Maybe I’ll even go to visit you in Arizona.”_

_The sand shifted next to him, and Benny could see Lance laying down as well, stars in his eyes as he took in the sky._

_“I’d like that.”_

_They sat like that for a while, Lance musing the stars and Benny looking at Lance as he tried to memorize each detail of his face. Of course, they still had the rest of the summer, but time seemed to move so quickly back then. Despite Benny being a year older, Lance, now at fourteen, seemed to be the older one. A kid who grew up too fast, who had and still does experience things no kid should. Blood boiled inside of Beny as he thought about the Angels, the gang that terrorized Varadero poorer population, the gang that destroyed Lance’s childhood. If Benny knew it wouldn’t hurt Lance, he would have killed them all by now. He still wants to. But his priority was always Lance and Lance’s safety._  
_A blush warmed Benny’s cheeks as he thought about his care for Lance. Benny knew of his feelings for Lance, and he knew that Lance knew. And Benny knew that his feelings for Lance were stronger than Lance’s for him. But it was like a secret pact between them, to never act upon feelings. Benny couldn’t do that to Lance. He couldn't hurt him or force him to do anything he didn't want. Not like those other men. Yet here he was, knowing full well that Lance was leaving soon, and the lump in his throat kept shifting, up and up until-_

  
_“I’m falling hard for you.” It came out as a hoarse whisper, a barely there thought._

_“Benny-” Lance began as he sat up_

_“No, don't, just...save it. Ya_ se _. Perdoname. I didn’t want to bring it up.”_

_“No, Benny listen-”_

_“Leo it’s fine, you don’t have to explain anything-”_

_“Oye cabron escuchame lo que te voy a decir, o si no quieres pues vete pa la puneta!”_

_Benny’s mouth snapped shut._

_“I'm fucked up. And don't say it’s not true. Because it is. All those guys have me all fucked up with my feelings and emotions. Sometimes I even think that they took everything away from me. But I know that’s not true because when I look at my family, at the stars, at you, I still feel happiness and love. I’m not broken, even if I_ _feel like it sometimes.” Lance said,_ _an unreadable expression on his face._

_“Benny remember when we first kissed? We were eleven and you told me you wanted to marry me. I said okay and you kissed me.”_

_Benny groaned and covered his face with his hands. “That’s embarrassing stop it.”_

_“No! I’m- I'm getting to my point.” Lance said, annoyance laced in his voice as he grabbed a fistful of sand and chucked it at Benny, who began to splutter and sat up straight, trying to shake all the sand off himself. “What I’m trying to say is that I still love you, Benny. I still love you even throughout everything that has happened. I just, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to love...like that. But you’re the closest I’ve ever felt to that love.”_

_Benny’s mouth was dry. Sure, he could have blamed it partly on the sand that had unfortunately entered his mouth, but it mostly was from the unexpected confession from Lance. In any other situation he would have been ecstatic to hear these words coming from Lance’s mouth, but tonight there was something different Benny felt. It was a strange, almost mourning sensation, but Benny knew that it wouldn’t change anything between them_

_It was acceptance._

_“You will never love me as much as I love you, Leo.” Benny said. The words felt heavy as he spoke, but accompanying that was a light feeling inside him. “ I don’t say that to make you feel shitty, but It’s true. I look at you and I wanna marry you, never stop kissing you. You look at me and see your best friend.,” Lance opened his mouth but Benny continued on. “And it’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself to love me. I’m happy just by being your best friend. And that’s enough.”_

_Benny had never felt more like a poet in his entire life._

_But uneasiness began to crawl up his body as Lance simply stared at him, no hint of any emotion on his face. Benny’s hair began to itch. So did his legs, and neck, tiny ants crawling their way across his body in his anxiousness. Then, Lances face melted into another expression, and Benny’s breath caught in his throat. It was the same expression that he had when he looked at himself in the mirror and daydreamt about the two of them. As much as Benny didn’t want to get his hopes up, he couldn’t help but feel a fire light inside of him, keeping him warm against the iciness of reality._

_Lance leaned in close to him, tilting his chin up, Benny slowly placed a hand on Lance’s cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over the boys' cheekbones. Benny felt Lance’s warmth beneath his touch and across his face as Lance let out a shaky breath, a nice contrast to the cool night air._  
_The younger boys breath ghosted across Benny’s face and Benny closed his eyes, attempting to contain the tears that were once again welled up in them. Something soft brushed his lips, and he felt Lance’s hand tangle in his hair._

_Lance was kissing him._

_And Benny kissed back._

_Feather light kisses, mostly just pressure and warmth between them, holding each other close._

_Lance pulled away slightly, breath mixing with Benny’s. “Benny,” he whispered, close enough that their lips brushed every time he moved his mouth, “Wait for me, Benny. It doesn’t have to be forever, just for now.”_

_Benny placed a hand on Lance’s head, ruffling the hair on it affectionately. Under the night sky, Lance looked angelic, moonlight stuck in his hair and stars reflected in his eyes. “Heh, and they say teens can’t be romantic.”_

_Lance frowned and flicked Benny on the forehead, to which Benny responded by lightly kissing him again. Lance gave a short chuckle and pulled away “C’mon we better go back, my mom is expecting us for dinner.”_

 

* * *

 

  
As Lance animatedly told a story about some weird mermaid fiasco he had while being a defender of the universe, arms waving around mimicking a blaster, Benny felt his heart grow back together, seeing Lance smile and laugh again, a new person that Benny regretfully wasn’t there to see him become. Right here was where Benny felt like they belonged, the two of them, together.

_“Wait for me, Benny. It doesn’t have to be forever, just for now.”_

  
“Forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally got this bad boy updated. Now lets see how long it takes to upload Chapter Five. Hahaha...ha..ha...
> 
> I loved writing this scene because I'm just a sucker for romance and cute shit. 
> 
> A reminder that this is about Lance's life back in Varadero, so our main hoe Klance won't always be front and center, but don't worry, she'll get her time to shine.
> 
> Follow my tumblr! I don't actively post on there, but I will be making an attempt to this year to, so you can follow me at /whatevahhhh  
> I will also answer any asks you have on there concerning the story, and i MIGHT even be doing a couple of artsy things for this story as well.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commotion is brewing at Lance's home and Benny and Lance have another discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DZdeA4ZbK4P6CPOMQ1Bv348JkaOFBbWQn0LPf_FBCOc/edit?usp=sharing:

_ “El venganza no se llena con promesas, tu sabes eso, verdad?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Pero, tu ofreces algo que nosotros no podemos negar. Y por eso voy a extender mi mano a ti. Bienvenido mijo.” _

 

_ “Gracias...Jefe.” _

* * *

 

 

“It’s been a while since Lance left, is he coming back soon?”  Keith asked, hovering behind Hunk, who was cooking alongside Senora Elena, something red and bubbly cooking in the pot on the stove, which Hunk added some salt. 

 

“He sent me a text earlier, He’s on his way back.” Hunk muttered, concentration clearly more on the stew than on Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and walked back out into the living room, flopping on the couch next to Shiro, who was staring at a pile of beans in his hand. A comically large bag of beans was next to him, resting precariously against his thigh.

 

“Uhh, Shiro? What are you doing?”

 

“Senora Elena asked me to sort the beans, so I'm taking out the bad ones.”

 

“Fun,” Keith said sarcastically. 

 

“You know you can help with something too, right?”

 

Keith shrugged. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “You can’t mess up any more than Allura just did with the bananas.”

 

A hand came out of nowhere and flicked Shiro’s temple. Shiro whined and Keith turned to see a mildly angry Allura. 

 

“I am not accustomed to Earth ingredients! I didn’t know mixing hot oil with water would cause a reaction!” She pouted. 

 

Shiro rubbed his temple. “Of course princess, just poking fun.”

 

Allura gave Shiro one last death stare before turning back to the dining room, where she and pidge were spreading dough on some corn husks. 

 

“You should go ask Senora Elena for a job,” Shiro said, resuming his critic of the beans. 

 

Keith sighed and nodded, going back into the kitchen. Senora Elena was bent over the counter making tortillas, each fresh round circle of dough going directly onto the hotplate.

 

“Uh, Senora Elena? Do you need help with anything?”

 

Senora Elena turned around wiping her hands on her apron. “Yes, thank you, Keith, can you follow me?” 

 

Keith nodded as Senora Elena bustled past him. She led him to the backyard and to some plastic tables covered by a plastic tarp.  “Can you set these up in the front? There are many people coming tonight and we need lots of space. There's also a sponge in the bucket near the front door, and soap in the kitchen to wash them down.”

 

‘Yeah, don’t worry.” 

 

Senora Elena smiled and placed a hand on Keith's cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

A weird feeling settled over Keith, and before Senora Elena could disappear back into the house he reached forward and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. “Senora Elena?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You touch my cheek a lot. Why?” Keith asked, scratching the skin of his arm lightly, aware that he probably could have phrased that better.

 

Senora Elena looked at him curiously, traces if a smile dancing along her lips.

 

“I used to do that with Leo whenever he was confused, stressed, or sad. A small reminder that I was always there for him. Being in a new country can be frightening, especially if you're on this side of town,” Senora Elena gazed out to the east, where the resort proudly stood, almost unaware of the tiny town beneath its shadow. “And Leo has kept many things from you, which makes you worry.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

Senora Elena gave a small chuckle. “Son, It's in your eyes. You are worried about everything. And it's okay to be. It's also okay to trust that things will turn out fine.”

 

Keith swallowed and nodded, unable to quite look into Senora Elena's eyes, which were so much like Lance's. 

 

“Can I ask one more thing?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why did he change his name? Everyone here calls him Leo, but I knew him as Lance.”

 

Another small smile, but Keith swore that this one seemed different, seemed...sadder in a way.

 

“My son went through a lot Keith. He needed to change his name if he wanted to separate his life here and his life in America. If he kept his name everything would have followed.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Now that is a question I cannot answer.”

 

Senora Elena's smiled and patted Keith's hand, holding it tighter for a split second before moving back into the house, leaving Keith alone with even more questions hanging off his lips.

* * *

 

“...And so we sent the castle ship into the rift and closed the rips in space. After regrouping we realized we needed to build a new castle if we wanted to end the war. So we vroom-ed our way back to Earth and to the Garrison where we started construction on the castleship. And I decided to come home, with all the...unnecessary luggage that is Team Voltron.”

 

“Leo, I know there was _way_ more to the story than these things but how to ever loving fuck did you have like five near-death experiences, and one death experience?”

 

Lance shrugged, kicking the sand along the beach. They had abandoned their post at the dispatch in favor of returning to their favorite spot on the coast, just behind Lance's home. 

 

“Things just happen,” Lance said, looking out across the water. The salty breeze didn’t do much to cool the boys down. After all, the sun was always hotter on the island, and it seemed that Lance had chosen the hottest day to visit. Even the sand beneath them felt firey to the touch, but it was a comfort that Lance had missed, so despite his burning thighs, Lance had plopped himself down at the tide’s edge, the cold water washing over his feet occasionally, cooling him down. 

 

Benny snorted. “That was always your excuse, well, second to ‘I didn’t want this to happen’.”

 

Lance felt his heart thud, guilt weighing it down. “Shut up,” he muttered, punching Benny’s arm. 

 

“I’m not saying it to make you feel bad. I’m just saying that you need to take better care of yourself.”

 

“Oh yeah next time I’ll just let my friend die”

 

“ _Maybe_ there was another solution instead of you jumping in the line of fire. Like asking for help.” There was a bitterness to Benny’s tone, and Lance knew the conversation was no longer about the omega shield.

 

Lance sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. “You know, when we were younger I used to think we were the kings of the world. That we lived on the top of it and nothing could change that.”

 

“Then life happened.”

 

“I don’t think it’s fair to blame life for what happened.”

 

“You’re right. It’s those fucking assholes.” Benny grabbed a chunk of sand and flung it towards the ocean, a sizeable splash exploded from the point of impact. 

 

Lance could see Benny’s muscles tense under his shirt, and he reached forward, spreading his hand on Benny’s chest, feeling the slightly rapid heartbeat of his friend “Breathe buddy.”

 

He felt Benny take in a deep breath, exhaling out through gritted teeth. Slowly, the muscles in his face began to relax, and gradually his heartbeat slowed. Satisfied, Lance to pull his hand away, but Benny reached out and grabbed it, and for the first time since they reunited Lance was holding Benny’s hand. It was calloused, and large, enveloping his own soft ones. 

 

“Can I ask something?” Benny looked determined, soft brown eyes set on his own, staring at him with an intensity that made his nerves twist.

 

“Yeah...yeah sure.”

 

“Do they know?”

 

Lance flinched, pulling his hand out of Benny’s grasp and towards his chest. “No! No why would they- why would _I_ even- No!” Lance stood abruptly, walking away from his friend and towards the water, feeling the ocean dance around his ankles, the pull of the tide tempting him to follow it. 

 

“You’ve kept this a secret?”

 

Lance felt anger surge inside him at Benny’s incredulity. “Of course I kept this a secret. Who would go around saying they were a part of a gang?” he spit the last word out, feeling the bitter residue the word left behind stick to the sides of his mouth.

 

“I mean you weren’t really a part of it-”

 

“Yes, I was Benny! I was! I worked with them, I did things to help them get power and money. I had the tattoo-”

 

“Had? You don’t have it anymore?” Benny walked over to Lance, turning him around. Lance felt his hands a the hem of his shirt, and he swallowed, giving a curt nod. Benny gingerly lifted Lance’s shirt, and a small gasp escaped his lips. 

 

“Was this from the explosion?”

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah. My whole back was raw. At least it was free, unlike those laser things.” Lance laughed awkwardly, feeling Benny’s annoyance ooze from him. Benny yanked his shit back down and sighed. 

 

“Leo,  keeping secrets only make things worse.”

 

“I know-”

 

“Oh really? Because it doesn’t seem like it. Our whole falling out had to do with you keeping a secret.”

 

“To protect you!” Lance shouted

 

Benny’s jaw twitched and Lance took a step back. “I did it, all of it, to protect you. And I would do it again.” Lance huffed and sat back down on the sand, hugging his knees close. 

 

Benny let out a long sigh, before joining Lance. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

 

Lance shrugged, anger dissipating, replaced with regret, the emotion weighing him down. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

 

“I’m sorry I keep trying to confront you about...that.”

 

Lance turned to Benny, who was staring out towards the sea, jaw still clenched. “Hey, Benny?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Can you remind me of what things were like before everything? Before the Garrison, Professor Smith, The Angels. I just want to feel like I’m on top of the world again.” Lance rushed out as he dug his foot in the sand, unable to look at Benny after his request. A small laugh reached his ears and he was suddenly standing up, hand in Benny’s as the other boy gazed fondly at him. 

 

“Come with me, Lance. I’ll remind you.”

 

Benny’s face in that moment, the softness of his eyes, the way his grin lopped off to one side. It made Lance feel young again. And as he ran after Benny, he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

It was starting to feel like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! this is a v short chapter because I'm moving into rehearsal season for uni, so uhhhhhhhhhh apologies if the next chapter doesn't come out until like a month. I hope you all have a wonderful day ILY!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Lance talk feelings, and Keith is confused by his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> mentions of forced body modifications.
> 
> Translations:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1283kAMjwkDhJ3Z-jhuTadxgiowHeAdT84qHo4AM4T3s/edit?usp=sharing

“ _ El pajarito ha regresado a su árbol. Pero no vista su dueño. Ya sabes que hacer, regresalo a su jaula.” _

 

* * *

  
  


“You ready?” Benny asked Lance, wind buffeting against them from the top of the cliff. The water below frothed against the stone, crashing against it, leaving dark wet trails in its wake. 

 

“Born ready.” Lance grinned wildly, throwing a wink at Benny before taking a few steps back. His heart thrummed against his chest as Benny intertwined their hands together. 

 

“On three?” Benny whispered, mouth close to Lance’s ear. The warm puff of air in contrast to the chilly ocean breeze sent a slight shiver down Lance’s spine. 

 

“On three.” He affirmed.

 

“One…”

 

Benny’s hand squeezed his.

 

“Two…”

 

Lance squeezed back, calves tensing in anticipation. 

 

“Three!”

 

The hard rock pounded against the soles of Lance’s bare feet as he and Benny ran towards the edge of the cliff. Time slowed as they leapt over the edge, and in the moment, all Lance could feel was complete and total weightlessness, nothing but the breeze carrying him and Benny grounding him. 

 

Then he began to fall. 

 

Somewhere along the way he let go of Benny’s hand, and he fell faster and faster, nothing but the frothing water to greet him.

 

Breaking through the surface hurt more than he remembered. He only had a few seconds before he even remembered to get into a dive position just before his fingertips touched the water.

 

Water went everywhere. Up his nose, in his eyes. Hands stung from the impact and he dived deep under to the cooler depths. A couple of fish scattered away, scales glimmering under the surface.  The adrenaline still pumped through his veins as he began to push against the water, breaching the surface with a laugh escaping his lips. 

 

“Que padre, no?” Benny said swimming up behind Lance and resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Siempre es divertido volar.” Lance replied, pushing his hair back and rubbing the salt out of his eyes.

 

“Remember the first time we jumped it? I broke my ankle hitting a rock and you carried me on your back all the way to your house. “ Benny laughed, messing with Lance’s hair. Lance pushed him away, smiling, and began to swim lazy circles around Benny. 

 

“Yeah my mama almost killed me. I swear I can still feel her chancla hitting my face.” Lance murmured, closing his eyes and letting his body float to the surface. 

 

“At least you saved my life.”

 

“Just one of the many times.”

 

Lance felt tug at his ankle, and suddenly he was pulled into Benny’s arms, all but crashing into them with a small ‘oof’. Lance could feel a blush paint his cheeks as he took into Benny’s closeness, the way the water made the boy’s lashes clump together, the beads of water dripping down his face. 

 

“Leo, how come I’m the one that’s older and yet you’re the one that keeps saving me?”

 

Lance chuckled nervously, flexing his grip on Benny’s bicep. “It’s just what I do best I guess.”

 

A hand brushed against his chin, wiping off some grains of sand the stuck to his skin. “I owe you my life even more now.”

 

Lance grabbed Benny’s hand, stilling its actions. “Benny, you don’t owe me anything, I do it because I care about you.”

 

The silence after was almost suffocating, wrapping them in a bubble where it was just them and unsaid words. 

 

“Leo, I can’t get my mind off you.”

 

Lance’s blush darkened, an almost painful burn in his cheeks. “Benny…”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

His heart skipped a beat, then two. He was sure he was dead, but he was still breathing, staring open-mouthed at Benny, who looked the most vulnerable he’s ever looked.Violet flashed across his vision as he nodded. He closed his eyes, somewhat afraid of what was coming next. Lips touched his, and his heart pounded wildly, before slowly calming down. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the other boy as the kiss deepened, fingers grasping his neck, trying to tangle in hair he swore was longer.

 

It wasn’t until the actions caught up with the gears in his brain that he pulled away with a gasp. The water sloshed between them and Lance felt miles apart from Benny, despite still being in his arms.  He sensed that Benny felt it to, judging by the thin line his mouth was set in. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this Benny. I’m too-”

 

“You better not say broken.”

 

“-confused.”

 

“What?”

 

Lance sighed and rested his head on Benny’s shoulder, he let his legs drift up and interlock around Benny’s waist, like he used to do when he was younger and his legs would grow tired of treading the water. 

 

“I just got back from almost three years in space, and all of a sudden I’m back home where the danger hasn’t stopped. But all these feelings on top of the old ones...it’s confusing.”

 

Benny sighed and hugged Lance. “It’s okay. I get it.”

 

They stayed silent for a while in the water. Lance mulled over the kiss, missing the feeling, but finding no romance for his friend past the pair of lips. 

 

“Are you still waiting for me?” Lance asked quietly, almost sure that the crashing waves drowned the question out.

 

A laugh rumbled in Benny’s throat, soothing Lance as he felt his eyelids get heavy. 

 

“I meant what I said Leo. Forever.”

 

Lance smiled. “What if I fall in love with someone else?”

 

“I’ll still be there. I’m here for you, Leo. I don’t care if you love me in that way or not. As long as you love me as a friend, that’s all I could ever want.”

 

Lance hummed contentedly. “That’s kinda gay.”

 

Benny rolled his eyes and pushed Lance away. “Let’s go to your house. I hear there’s gonna be a fiesta in your honor tonight.”

 

Lance groaned and began to swim to the shore. “Just like mama. Well at least you’ll meet the team.”

 

“Ah yes, and the infamous Keith.” Benny mused, holding on to Lances leg as Lance paddled to shore. 

 

Lance tried kicking Benny’s hand away. “Shut up, I don’t like him that way anymore.”

 

“I never said anything about liking him, I just called him infamous.” Benny teased, tone dancing playfully. Lance ignored the boy and continued swimming.

 

Eventually they made it to the shore, and they began the trek back up the hill. 

 

“Hey Benny?” Lance asked, stopping and turning around to face benny, who had lagged behind a bit. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He reached towards Benny, palm outstretched. The other boy smiled, and grabbed his hand. Warmth radiated from the touch, spreading through Lance’s body. 

 

“Benny?”

 

“Yes Leo?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Benny snorted. “You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do!” Lance protested. “Just...just not in the way you love me.”

 

Benny sighed. “I knew that a long time ago. But...just remember...forever.”

 

“Forever.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Benny!”  Lance cried as he flung himself at  older boy who had just walked through the door, arms laden with fruit that were immediately dropped in order to comfort the younger boy. Benny tried to shush Lance as he blubbered on, wetting the shoulder of his guayabero.   _

 

_ “Shhh, ey mijo, calmate, dime, que paso?” Benny whispered, as he rubbed the boys back comfortingly. Though, instead of any comfort, Lance cried out again, almost screaming in what seemed like pain. Benny immediately withdrew his hand. “Leo, que paso?” He went to grab the hem of Lance’s shirt, but Lance cried harder, flinching out of Benny’s reach.  _

 

_ Benny watched Lance carefully, who had taken refuge crouching against the wall. He looked terrified, blue eyes darting all over Benny’s face, as if trying to anticipate his next move.  _

 

_ “Leonardo, escúchame, no te voy hacer daño, pero necesito ver donde te lastimaste.” Benny said calmly, getting on his knees in order to be level with Lance’s line of sight.  _

 

_ “T-tengo miedo.” _

 

_ “Porque tienes miedo? Leo aquí estoy para ayudarte.” _

 

_ “Vas a pensar que soy malo.” _

 

_ Benny shook his head, parlty in shock, partly to reassure Lance.  _

 

_ “Tu jamas podrias hacer malo. No importa lo que hayas hecho.” _

 

_ Lance’s chest began to slow as Benny talked, and finally he peeled himself away from the wall and turned around, offering his back and trust to Benny.  _

 

_ Benny swallowed thickly, fingers shaking as he grabbed the hem of Lance’s shirt and tugged it up. _

 

_ It didn’t take long for the bile to rise to his mouth.  _

 

_ The black lines stuck out boldly against the young boy’s skins, skin puffed and pink around it, plastic wrap haphazardly placed over it. Settled between Lance’s shoulder blades, the tattoo claimed more than the skin it rested upon.  _

 

_ The wings claimed Lance as theirs. And if that didn’t, the what they to him did definitely did. _

 

_ Benny opened his mouth, and the voice that came out was unrecognizable as his own.” _

 

_ “Los voy a matar.”  _

 

_ Lance’s eyes widened and he whipped around. “No, No Benny por favor, mi mama, mi familia. Los matan si tu haces algo, Y si te lastiman a ti-” _

 

_ “Leonardo, a mi no me importa si me matan. Esos hijos de putas te hicieron daño. Lo que te hicieron...Leo.” _

 

_ The adrenaline died down and the sobs escaped Benny before he could even attempt to stop them. The sniffling in front of him led him to believe that Lance was crying too. _

 

_ “Benny, perdoname, perdoname soy malo, soy malo.” _

 

_ Benny steeled his tears and reached forward, holding Lance’s hand. The flinch he felt in the younger boy’s muscles ripped his heart in half, but he was determined to not let go.  _

 

_ “Leo, escuchame, no eres malo. No eres. Ellos son, los Angels son los malo. Y ellos van a pagar. Te lo prometo.” _

 

_ Teary blue eyes met his and Lance squeezed Benny’s hand tighter. “Benny, júrame que no vas hacer nada.” _

 

_ “Como crees que voy ha- “ _

 

_ “Juramelo! Yo soy el unico que puedo a proteger a mi familia. Benny si tu haces algo, los Angels los van a matar.” _

 

_ Benny’s eyes filled with tears again at the boy’s determination. “Leo, no necesitas hacer esto.” _

 

_ Lance tore his gaze away from Benny and to the floor, lips trembling as a sob escaped his throat. When he looked back up again, Benny didn’t recognize him anymore.  _

 

_ “Si lo necesito qué hacer. Por ellos.” _

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how I figured out the difference between the magical flowers on the jungle planet and the normal, non-toxic flowers.” Hunk finished as he hung the last lantern up on the canopy that he and Pidge set up. Keith, who had been placing the last plates of steaming food on the plastic tables he so carefully scrubbed, gave a half-hearted noise of acknowledgment.

 

“Were you even paying attention to my story?”

 

Keith turned to look at Hunk, who looked mildly annoyed. 

 

“Of course I was! I was just….okay no not really.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and gave a short chuckle. “Something on your mind? Maybe there’s a certain person?”

 

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, a little too casually for Keith’s liking. “I mean, you’ve been  _ so  _ worried about Lance, and I can’t help but wonder why. Ya know, given your...rivalry.”

 

Keith snapped his head up to look at Hunk, a furious blush painting his cheeks. “I’m worried about him because I’m the leader, I’m supposed to worry about the safety of my teammates.”

 

Hunk raised his arms in a faux surrender pose. “Don’t need to go on the attack.”

 

“Leave him alone Hunk, he’s too emotionally constipated to process his feelings.” Pidge said cheerfully as she pushed past Keith, setting up a radio at the end of the table. She fiddled with the knobs a bit, before old, croony music began to warble through the speakers. “Jesus, they need an upgrade.”

 

“I’m not emotionally constipated! I can process my feelings very well!” Keith defended himself, crossing his arms. 

 

Hunk and Pidge look at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. Keith looked on, annoyed, face burning with embarrassment and frustration. “You guys are dicks.”

 

Hunk cleared his throat, wiping away an imaginary tear in his eye. “I’m sorry Keith, we’ll stop.”

 

“You mean you’ll stop, I definitely won’t.” Pidge teased, lunging forward to tug on Keith’s hair. Keith watted her hand wa and stormed off toward the hill, leaving the once again laughing Hunk and Pidge behind. 

 

The night was still hot, and the shirt and pants that Senora Elena had given to him were slowly becoming moist with sweat. He pulled the shirt out from where it was tucked neatly into his pants in order to get some air between his skin and the fabric, but it did little to cool him off. 

 

He hated this.

 

He hated acting like everything was fine, that the Earth isn’t being  threatened by Galra invasion, an invasion that they were not ready for. 

 

But most of all he hated that he didn’t know what was going on with Lance.

 

Lance or Leo or whatever his name was. 

 

God he hated that he was even questioning the name of his supposed teammate. 

 

He thought that Lance trusted them, that they were a good team. He thought that Lance cared for them, cared for him.

 

He sure cared for Lance. 

 

Lance was there for him when Shiro disappeared, when he had to step up as the Black Paladin. When he fucked up Lance was there to help him get back on his feet and be the leader the paladins needed. 

 

He just wanted to return the favor and be there for Lance.  

But he couldn’t fucking do that if Lance kept tiptoeing around all of them, hiding from the team.

 

Keith clenched his fists into the earth, fingers pulling up dirt and grass as anger flared up inside him for a moment, boiling in his stomach before simmering out. He relaxed his fists, feeling a pang of guilt going through him. 

 

Lance was going through something he didn’t know. And here he was getting angry about that. 

 

God he's terrible. 

 

Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustration seeping out through his eyes, causing them to itch with dryness. 

 

Distantly he heard laughter, and his attention perked up when he heard Lance’s voice. He stood quickly, pulse thrumming below his skin at the prospect of seeing Lance again. 

 

He made out the tall boy easily in the dark, smooth caramel skin washed gold in the dying rays of the sun. He was smiling widely, just like he was this morning, only, this smile seemed to come from a place of genuine happiness, rather than fond memories. 

 

Then he saw the boy next to him. A twin smile on his face and eyes full of something Keith could only describe as love as the boy looked at Lance. Keith felt throat dry out as he saw them walk up together, personal space nothing but a myth as they bumped shoulders, fingers clasped together. He took a step back, heart-jerking at the sight. 

 

Then Lance’s eyes met his and the world stopped.  The other boy disappeared and it was just him and those blue eyes. They looked confused, then they widened as Lance pushed away from the boy. 

“Keith! What are you doing? And is that my shirt?”

 

Keith briefly looked down at the shirt, buttons pulled taut where his chest was slightly larger than Lance’s leaner one.  He felt his cheeks warm as he looked back up at Lance, who was still staring at him. The other boy, who Keith assumed was Benny, stood awkwardly, gaze flicking between Lance and Keith was a small smile on his face. 

 

“I was waiting for you. But I guess you were busy.” Keith internally cringed at the tone of his voice, giving Lance what he hoped was an apologetic look.  Lance didn’t seem fazed by his comment, only shrugging and turning to the other boy. 

 

“Benny, this is Keith. He’s one of my closest friends on the team. Keith, this is Benny, he’s my childhood friend.”

 

Benny walked forward with his hand out, and Keith, too dazed by Lance’s comment about their relationship, let his hand be shook. Huh, strong hands. 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you within the last four hours Keith. A whole lot. Even before your Voltron thing, Lance talked about you all the-”

 

Keith flinched as a wet t-shirt smacked Benny’s head, drops of water hitting me on the face as well.  He turned to see Lance bare-chested and scratching his head and looking anywhere but the two of them, the picture of innocence. Keith’s cheeks burned even more as he quickly turned back around. 

 

“I wish I could say the same,” Keith responded as Benny peeled the shirt from his face. 

 

“No, you don’t.” Benny chuckled. 

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow, before looking at Lance again. Lance had his arms now crossed against his chest,  looking down at his feet. Annoyance burned inside again as Keith sensed another secret, jaw slightly ticking as he frowned and turned around, walking uphill back to the house. 

 

“Your mom wants you ready before sunset, that when the dinner starts or whatever.” Keith mumbles. 

 

Lance jogs up to Keith, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Keith, buddy, are you okay?”

 

Keith shrugs him off and continues walking. “I’m fine Lance.”

 

Lance gave a snort and rolled his eyes, which further angered Keith. The two boys fell in step behind Keith and Keith could hear them whispering and giggling. Something coiled in his stomach and made him feel like he was about to be sick, churning and rolling around inside of him.

 

He is fine. He is. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 hell yeah. 
> 
> I wrote and uploaded this in the middle of my class so I hope you guys appreciate that. Also my professor talked me out of making this story sadder so be grateful for him too. 
> 
> next chapter will be up hopefully i a month's time. If not yolo swaggins lmao am I right?
> 
> Im sorry I have not slept for more than an hour in like two weeks.
> 
> Anyways, comments are appreciated and i love reading and responding to them. 
> 
> love and appreciate you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night that was supposed to celebrate Lance's return turns into a bad trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Translations:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fWHMjy7_jwAAOJDQNRwlS8i0iThwaubV309NkpxxyKc/edit?usp=sharing

The dinner had started out alright. Well, about as alright as an annoyed Keith and awkward Lance could have made it. Hunk could feel the tension between the two press against him, causing a slight headache to appear just below his brow bone. Benny had taken a seat next to Lance, something Hunk knew that Keith noticed right away. It was obvious that Keith had a problem with the two of them, the glares alone proved that much. But Shiro seemed oblivious to that fact as he continued to ramble and joke to Keith about his retirement to Varadero. Hunk took his seat next to Benny, Lance’s right seat  reserved for his mother, who was showered with nothing but affection from the red paladin. 

 

Lances brothers and sisters had returned from work, dirt on sweat on their brows but smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes as they hugged their youngest brother close. Rachel and Lance were like twin stars, so similar and so radiant. They held each other close as Marco jumped on lances back, breaking the hug and sending Lance down with a crash. Giggles rippled through the crowd of people, and Lance’s mother scolded her children, but there was no anger behind her words, instead, Hunk noted the soft lines of her smile deepen as she stared at her children, whole once again.

 

But the most beautiful reunion was with Lance’s grandmother. 

 

She appeared like a walking omen, dressed black with mourning, but her smile overpowered everything as she cupped Lance’s face gently and placed a kiss on his forehead, the trembling of her hands the only thing giving away her age as she smiled at him. There were no words said between them, and it wasn’t until Hunk saw the left side of her face sagging a bit more than the right that he realized why. 

 

The stroke happened only a month after Lance was declared dead. Loss of muscle control and feeling along her left side, no use of her right hand, and loss of speech. 

 

It was hard on Senora Elena, but they made it through. Rachel and Marco had been paying the doctor’s bills and medicine, and Luis had her living with him most of the time. 

 

The air in Bolondron was better apparently.  But Hunk could tell what Senora Elena was really implying. 

 

Now they were all chatting amiably over the feast that he and Senora Elena prepared. Mounds of rice and beans  decked the table, with plates full of tamales, chicharrones, shrimps in coconut sauce, and other foods littering the table. The guests ate greedily, and children ran around the hill, playing with sparklers and throwing popping fireworks at each other. 

 

Lance had a flush across his face, smiling wildy and laughing along to the gossip that the salon owners were surely catching him up on. 

 

Hunk couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with joy for his friend. Because despite his the persona he gave off as a paladin, Hunk knew his head was always home. It didn’t mean he didn’t like being a paladin, it was just that he had-

 

“Hey, I think we have unfinished business.” 

 

Hunk snapped out of his trance and looked towards the owner of the voice. Benny had an apologetic look on his face, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eye. Judging by the two empty beer bottles in front of him, Hunk figured that inebriation was the cause.

 

“Do we?” Hunk asked, raising his cup to his lips. Of course they did. Hunk hated Benny up until he saw Lance arm in arm with him two hours earlier. Now he was just confused. Wont stop him from being petty though. 

 

“I owe you an apology. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I was hurt, and I was confused, but that shouldn’t really be an excuse.” Benny played with plastic knife on his plate, making scratches along the while styrofoam.

 

Hunk could clearly see the regret in his eyes, but something tugged at him to stay angry. Benny had hurt Lance immensely, and that is inexcusable in Hunk’s book. 

 

“You realize you told Lance that you wished he was the one that died instead of-”

 

“Yes, I know. And I also said that if he ever came back I would kill him.” Benny whispered through clenched teeth, “I said a lot of things that were fucked up.”

 

Hunk chuckled. “When the Garrison announcement came out you must have felt shitty.”

 

Benny looked at him, annoyed. “No shit.” 

 

Hunk sighed. “Look, I know Lance forgave you. And he seems really happy to be around you again, so i’m going to forgive you too. But if you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Lance again, I’m going to hurt you. Actually.”

 

Benny’s eyes widened, a smirk appearing on his lips as he leaned back into his chair.  “I thought you were the nice one.” 

 

“People do unordinary things when their loved ones get hurt.” Hunk muttered, cocking an eyebrow. 

 

Benny’s jaw ticked. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

 

“I guess they do.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Leo, how did you get so handsome, you look exactly like your Uncle Octavio.” Daniela, the beauty salon owner, fretted as she pinched Lances cheeks.

Lance chuckled and flipped his imaginary long hair. “Not everyone has my fortune.”

 

“Or your ego.” Daniela giggled.

 

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?”

 

“Elena, look how poorly behaved Lance is” Daniela pouted to Senora Elena, who in turn just laughed. 

 

“Well, he did spend a lot of time in your salon, so you can’t really blame me for that, can you?”

 

Daniela laughed, and Lance stuck out his tongue at her, like he used to do when he was younger.  

 

“Another point to Lance I guess.” She said, flouncing away, perfumed blonde hair whipping around and smacking Lance in the face. His mother clicked her tongue. 

 

“That Daniela still thinks she’s twenty. It’s all the gossip that fills her head with fantasies.” She muttered. Lance nodded in response, sipping on a Cacique and staring at Daniela, who had gone on to flirt with a very uncomfortable Shiro. 

 

“Should I tell her that he’s gay?” Pidge mused as she walked by and leaned against Lance. 

 

“Already told her. She’s still trying.” Lance said back. The two paladins snickered and clicked their drinks together, Lance his beer and Pidge her mango juice.  Senora Elena stood up, claiming to go check on the kids running around, and Pidge quickly filled her seat. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with the translator being out tonight?” Pidge asked, chewing on her bottom lip. “I know it upset you earlier.”

 

Lance put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay Pidgeon, everyone from the neighborhood is loving it. I was just surprised earlier. You can relax.”

 

Pidge smiles and lightly punched Lance in the arm. “Thanks  _ Leo _ .” 

 

Lance smiled. “You can still call me Lance you know.”

 

“I know, but I think it’s way cool that your nickname basically translates to Lion. And also you are a Leo. So double the cool factor.” 

 

“Wow. I never thought about that.”

 

The two shared a look, then doubled over laughing. Lance had definitely had a little too much to drink.  

 

“So, what made you leave?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Leave?”

 

“Leave Varadero, it seems like a nice place.”

 

Lance snorted into his drink. “Yeah, it’s nice for tourists. The people living here dont get any of the revenue from the hotels. It’s all poverty and gangs under the surface. If I didn’t get out when I did, I would have probably died.”

 

“But these people aren’t dead, what makes you think you’d be?”

  
  


“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” 

 

In the moment, Lance thanked the perfect timing of his mother’s terrifying yell. But when he saw the ominous figure standing at the edge of the fence, his heart dropped, hand clutching the bottle of his drink, 

 

Silence stretched over the entire party, the croony crackle of the radio the only noise that permeated the uncomfortable stillness as Senora Elena stood seething in front of a veiled figure, blocking her way into the party. 

 

“Mama, are you…” Luis stretched his hand out to his mother, but quickly retracted it when he saw the red hot anger in his mother’s eyes. He looked pleadingly at Lance, and Lance stood up, quickly joining his brother.

 

“Mama, what’s going on?”

 

“I want you to leave,  _ now.”  _ The anger spilled out of her mouth like lava, even Lance felt the heat from her words.

 

“Let me speak to him.” The figure pointed to Lance, and there was something familiar about her voice that Lance couldn’t quite remember.

 

“Who are you?” Lance asked, pulling Senora Elena away from the woman. 

 

“Leo, she has to leave.” His mother pleaded, gripping onto his shoulder. Lance continued to stare at the woman, eye flickering all over her body, trying to find anything that would help him remember her. 

 

The woman stood still for a moment, before slowly reaching up with gloved hands and pulling the veil back over her head, cold eyes reflecting the lights of the hanging lanterns. 

 

“Leonardo... it’s been awhile.”

 

Ice flooded Lance’s veins as he took in her face, the drastic change over the last two year leaving him at a loss for words. Once plump cheeks have turned sharp, cheekbones jutting  high on her face. Her eyes, soft and round, were now narrowed, thickly lined. Lips overfilled and dark red, curved down in a permanent smile. Her hair was dyed a jet-black, pulled into tight bun. The perfect image of a domineering mistress. 

 

“Marisol...What are you-”

 

“We need to talk.” Marisol turned around, walking away from Lance and the party. The murmurs behind Lance began to stew, tones of confusion and worry flitting through the air and piercing his brain. Tiny voices of pity that Lance clawed to get out of his head for so many years, prodding and tugging and stretching and-

 

“No.”

 

She stopped in her tracks, and the thumping in Lance’s chest only increased as she turned around.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I’m not talking with you. Just leave before I call the police.”

 

She looked momentarily stunned, before her lips spread into a thin smile, a giggle bubbling out in between them. “You can’t do that. Leonardo, let’s just sit down and I’ll-”

 

“He said that he wants you to leave. And frankly, I think everyone here wants that.” 

 

Lance turned around to see Keith walking up behind him, a deadly look in his eye. 

 

Marisol looked at Keith, tilting her head as she took the boy in. The tight-lipped smile returned as her hands clenched on her dress. “I can see that. Thank you Keith,” Lance froze, then looked at Keith in time to see a flash of confusion before his eyes narrowed even more. “And Leo, be careful. Word travels quickly.” 

 

And then she was gone. The sun leaving with her as her black coat stretched over the night and swallowed Lance whole.  He didn’t know how long he stood there, staring at the space she had just filled. While it was probably only seconds, it felt like hours of silence and heavy air that he couldn’t get down. 

  
  


Then a voice broke through the dense atmosphere, sharp words ripping into Lance’s lungs.

 

“Who the fuck was that.”

 

“No one important.” Did Lance say that? He didn’t even feel his mouth move. No, no it was Rachel, who had taken stance next to Lance, looking warily at Keith. 

 

Keith seemed angry. And what Rachel just said only made him worse. 

 

“Bullshit. Lance, ever since we’ve got here you’ve been hiding something. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but that wasn’t nothing.  She scared you.”

 

“Leave me alone.” That came from him. His tongue was heavy when he moved it. Everything felt heavy. 

 

“No, Lance, we left you alone already, when Hunk said you needed space and time, yet you just ran away to your friend. Do we not matter or something? I thought we were a team! I thought you trusted me, trusted us!”

 

“Keith.” Shiro came forward, pulling Daniela off of him and grabbing Keith’s arm. The action didn’t faze him, instead spurring him forward, ripping his arm out of Shiro’s grasp and getting in Lance’s face. Lance could feel his anger from there, eyes searching his face for something. His vision focused on a small mole near Keith’s eyebrow. Had that always been there? Of all the times he’s been like this- face to face with Keith, he’s never seen it. Maybe it appeared one day while Keith was away. But he knew better than that. Moles don’t just appear. 

 

“Lance, look at me!” 

 

He was, wasn’t he? He was seeing Keith. “I am.”

 

“Unbelievable. I don’t even know why I care.”

 

Why does he care? “It’s not your life, it’s mine.”

 

The push he wasn’t expecting. The whole time it felt like thick cotton balls were in his ears, muffling the anger and the pain. But the push broke through, shattering whatever barrier Lance had constructed and landing him on his back with the glass shards buried in his shoulders. 

 

Sound exploded around him, the party guest gasping, cries of disbelief and anger from the team and Benny. And his name. Over and over and over again. 

 

“Lance!”

 

“Lance, buddy, are you okay?”

 

“Leonardo?”

 

“Leo, can you hear me?”

 

“Leo?”

 

“Leo!”

 

* * *

  
  


_ “Leo...Leo...despierta.” _

 

_ The pain flashed across his skull, whiting out his vision as he attempted to shift his position on the mattress. The smoke from the cigar in the ashtray made his eyes sting and water,  and he went to rub them, but a restraint around his right wrist tugged him back, the handcuff clanked against the bed frame, sending pain through his ears. Panic bubbled inside of him, but he tried to quell it as much as he could.  _

 

_ “Aprendiste de tus errores?” _

 

_ He wished he could just leave him alone. He wanted to leave, to get the stupid handcuffs off of him. The ringing in his ears increased, making it hard to concentrate on the voice speaking to him. _

 

_ “Mi pajarito, todavía no aprendes. Creo que necesito darte otra lección.”  _

 

_ Smoke suddenly filled his vision, blocking out any traces of life that he could see. Tears blurred and burned down his face, bolts of disgust shooting through him whenever cracked lips touched his skin. He wanted to go home, back to his mother's soft embrace and loving smile. Away from this monstrosity. Away from him.  _

 

_ “Canta por mi pajarito.” _

 

_ The scream that came out of his throat burned too. _

 

* * *

  
  
  


“LANCE!”

 

Lance jerked forward, pushing past the stretched out arms of Rachel and the shocked faces of the guests, running into the house and not stopping until he reached the sanctuary of his room. Every breath got caught in his throat as he tried to regulate the emotions spinning around in his head.

 

He heard muffled arguing outside, the familiar growl of Keiths voice and the deep, calming voice of Shiro. Something shattered, and then there was quiet. Lance shivered, tucking his head between his arms and focused on the cracked tile of his room. His eyes followed the seams where the ceramic pieces met, up until he reached the wall, where he continued the imaginary line up to the ceiling. His breathing evened out by the time he got to the spot right above his head,  a glow in the dark star glowing faintly in the dark of the room. His cheeks began to grow warm, the embarrassment of his breakdown in front of everyone coming at full force. He wanted to get back up, go outside, assure everyone he was fine. 

 

But he wasn’t. 

 

He saw her and he panicked, he remembered  _ him _ and he couldn't even breathe. He saw Keith, so angry, so worried, and he threw them all off, running away like he always did. 

 

The memory still burned in his mind, his fingernails digging into his wrists as he remembered the tightness of the cuffs.

 

Marisol knew he was here. It was only a matter of time before the others found out. 

 

He had to get the team out before then. The team, and his family. 

 

He was never going to leave his family again. 

 

He was so lost in thought that he could barely hear the faint knocking on the door, couldn't hear the soft “Mijo’s”. It wasn’t until the door finally cracked open that he scrambled up, looking at the visitor. 

 

“Abuelita…”

His grandmother stood in the doorway, staring at him with soft brown eyes. He wiped his palms on his pants and held out his hand, which she took, and he led them to his bed. She sat primly, one had still held on to his and the other balled into a fist in her lap. 

 

Lance smiled, rubbing her hand. “Estoy bien Abuelita. Nomas necesito un momento.”

 

“lloras?”

 

Lance looked at her, confused, before reaching up and touching the soft flesh under his eyes. It was wet, and he followed the trail all the way down to his jaw. “Abue...yo…”

 

“Mi luna.” Lance was pulled into the hug, shaky arm wrapping around him tightly, and he began to fully cry, sobs breaking and catching in the soft coat of his grandmother. “Abuelita no- no se que hacer.” 

 

She pulled him away, cupping his head in her hand, opening up the other hand. Inside sat a rosary, delicate silver interlocking beads of light blues and greens. Lance looked at her, seeing her own eyes with tears. “Abuelita, porque-”

 

“Fuerte, mijo.” She placed the rosary in his own palm, before lowering his head to give him a kiss on his forehead. It was nothing like the kisses she used to give, strong and firm. It was soft, just a press of dry lips against skin, and his heart broke. 

 

“Te quiero.” 

 

Lance nodded, sniffing loudly, “Yo tambien te quiero Abuelita. Te quiero muchisimo.”

 

His grandmother gave him a smile, and she stood up shuffling towards the door. 

 

“Fuerte, mijo.” She said again, holding on to the door frame as she turned back around. The moonlight flitted  through the window, illuminating her in a soft blue light. Lance’s stomach began to churn, and he couldn't exactly tell why. He nodded, and she gave him a half smile, before turning around and disappearing down the hallway. Lance stared after her, looking at the empty doorway she had filled. The rosary dangled limply between his hands, and finally, he gathered the courage to stand, putting the rosary carefully in his pocket. 

 

As he walked outside, the first thing he noticed was the fact that Shiro and Keith were nowhere to be found. The second thing he noticed was the broken beer bottle lying on the grass, glass shards glittering among the grass. Hunk and Pidge were attempting to clean it up, carefully navigating around the sharp edges. His mama stood with a trash bag in hand, pieces being dropped in, clinking against crushed beer cans and other glass bottles. Lance wordlessly got down and helped as well. 

 

“He stormed off. Said he needed time?” Allura whispered. Lance could tell she was lightly treading around him, and it sparked a flare of annoyance, yet he knew she was trying her best. 

 

The silence was too much for Lance’s comfort, the stares of pity heating his back up. He needed everything to stop. To go back to the way it was. 

 

“And I think we need a drink.” Lance exclaimed, standing up and brushing his hands off. “All of us. And there’s only one place that serves the best!” 

 

The people stared at him, wary eyes looking between him, the rest of the team, and his mother. 

 

“That’s what i’m talking about!” Everyone turned in surprise to stare at Daniela, who had flounced her way over to Lance and hugged his arm. “No need for bitches to ruin our fun! Lets go to Pedro’s!”

 

Jesus, Lance had never felt more grateful Daniela in his entire life. The crowd began murmuring, sound of approval and excitement rippling through them. 

 

“Lance, are you sure this is a good idea?” Allura said, placing a hand on Lance’s own. Lance turned and saw the worry in her eyes, and he smiled, seeing his own worry reflected in them. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know, but they need it. I need it.” Allura sighed, and he slung an arm around her. “Hey, don’t overthink it. We’ll go to the club, have some fun. You can try Pedro’s famous cocktail. “ 

 

Allura looked at him and smiled, a bit more relaxed. “I’d like that.” She gave him one last pat on his hand, then walked over to a grumbling Pidge, who was attempting to pull several children off of her. 

 

“Be careful Leo.” his mother said, arm looped with Benny’s, who looked at Lance with the same amount of concern.

 

“Mama, I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy now.”

 

“I know, I know. But Marisol coming here means that the word is getting around that you are back.”

 

Lance bit his lip, before pulling his mom into a hug. “I’m stronger now. If anything happens, I’ll be fine.” 

 

“You were always strong,” Benny whispered. 

 

Lance pulled away from the hug and lightly punched Benny’s arm. “Alright, you sap, let’s get going. I love you mom.” He turned one last time to his mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before linking arms with Benny and Hunk, pulling them all down the hill, heading towards the distant trumpets of the club below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Im not dead. Just in the middle of two shows and finals week. 
> 
> Idk when i'll update again, but thanks for sticking with this story. I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's heart began to beat faster as nerves set in and he knew that he had to get out before he had a full on panic attack. He ducked to avoid another punch and, with a surge of panic-induced endorphins, managed to break free of the middle of the fight, getting to the edge of the room near the back door. He sighed in relief, wiping the sweat and dirt from his forehead and face. If he could just get some fresh air now, then everything would be better. 
> 
> And that's when the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter translations:https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gY6s5k0vAd8ZR6J2CcgM6nu-b_0U27MyxyKFMY4QwyA/edit?usp=sharing

"Está todo listo?"

"Si."

"Perfecto. No puedo esperar hasta que escucho el canto lindo de mi pajarito otra vez."

 

* * *

 

There was something about the club that pulled at Lance’s heartstrings. While it was similar to the clubs in America, pounding music and sweaty bodies dancing the night away, it was just, not to point out the obvious, so Cuban. After being away from his home for so long, he started to feel distant from his own culture. Yet even when he came back, he felt as if he didn’t belong anymore. Ni de aqui, ni de alla, that's what Gloria, the Mexican lunch lady from the Garrison would say. She had been away from her country for over half her life, so she felt that she didn't belong in Mexico or in the United States.

“Gente como tu y yo mijo existimos en un lugar diferente. Nuestro batalla en la vida es encontrar ese lugar. “

Lance smiled fondly at the memory, recalling the way Gloria would always give him the extra desserts at the end of the lunch period, winking with eyes dusted in purple eyeshadow.

“Leo, stop daydreaming, lets go dance again!” a very out of breath and sweaty Benny loomed in his face, snapping him out of his memories. Lance laughed, and leaned against the table in the corner he and Hunk had taken refuge in when they first arrived. Hunk had left after just half an hour of dancing, wanting to go back to the house and rest after a long day of cooking. “I told you I need a minute. Plus I don't want to dance with you all sweaty like that.”

“What? Am I hearing this correctly? Leonardo Santos does not want to dance?! How could this happen, why, I think I’m going to faint!” Benny punctuated his statement by falling into Lance’s lap, making good use to wipe his sweat all over the said boy.

“Benny! What the hell you comemierda!” Lance laughed loudly, pushing Benny off onto the ground, before standing up and unwrinkling his shirt. “You’re a dick.” Lance nudges the still fallen Benny in the side, “You want anything from the bar?”

“Un Saoco porfavoooor.” Benny says, finally getting up and flashing Lance a smile, before claiming the chair as his own.

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd of people, stopping ocasionally to say hello to those he hadn’t had a chance to speak to. It seemed that everyone was happy, and having a good time, and honestly, Lance was allowing himself to have fun too. Despite what Keith did or said. Mullet Head to could fuck himself for all he cared.

Finally he reached the bar, and Pedro smiled from behind the counter, wiping off the old wooden counter with a rag.

“Ay mijo, que bola?”

Lance hopped onto a barstool and sat with his chin in his hands, smiling widely at Pedro. “Pues, tu hijo quiere un Saoco. Fijate, yo vengo de visita el el me anda mandando hacer cosas por el.”

Pedro clicked his tongue and grabbed a coconut and butcher knife from under the counter and set on preparing the drink “Y tu que quieres Leo?”

Lance waved his hand. “Nada, no quiero estar jalao hoy. Quiero recordar esta noche para siempre.”

“Lance?”

Oh god. Shiro.

Lance swiveled around to see a very confused, but apprehensive Shiro. “Oh. Heeey Shirooo.” Lance finger-gunned awkwardly. “So, uh, what are you doing?”

“Uhm, well-”

“He’s trying to get to me.”

Lance had never turned to look at someone so quickly. But there he was, a very upset Keith in all his glory. Sitting at the far end of the bar, nursing what seemed to be his third drink.

Goddamnit.

“Keith.” Lance replied curtly. “So you ran away to a bar?”

“Apparently so did you.” Keith snapped back, and Lance faltered. Keith’s eyes were puffy and red, shinier than normal. He had been crying. Lance felt a twist of guilt in his gut. He had only seen the boy cry twice before, both times over the loss of Shiro. And now a third time, because of him.

“Hey, man, we should talk, can we take a walk outside?”

“Oh, now you want to talk? Finally had enough of your little secrets, Leo?”

Lance felt a retort on the tip of his tongue , but he managed to swallow it down after another look into the shiny violet eyes.

“Listen, Keith, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to involve you guys in my business. It’s my baggage. I can deal.”

“If you are having panic attacks after seeing some random woman, I don't think you can deal.” Keith replied, downing another gulp whatever was in the glass in front of him.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Lance said gently, reaching for the glass, signaling Pedro for a glass of water. Keith snarled and snatched the glass away.

“Says you. Mr. Has-It-All.”

Lance took a step back. “What are you talking about?”

“Just, leave me alone Lance, go run away to Benny. Obviously we aren’t good enough for you.”

Lance bit his lip, feeling the anger bubble underneath the bite. “You don’t know me Keith. You don’t know anything about the situation I’m dealing with.”

“Poor you.” Keith muttered, and Lance could hear Shiro make a noise of disapproval.

Lance on the other hand, felt the words punch through his stomach. Keith hated him now. All it took was a day of seeing who Lance was back home to turn his teammate against him. His closest friend after Hunk. The one who Lance comforted through everything. Apparently it meant nothing.

“I thought you were different Keith.”

For a moment, Lance though Keith was going to apologize. He could see the guilt flash across his eyes, and his features softened from their angry state. Then his eyes narrowed again, and he raised his glass in the air.

“Salud.”

Lance gaped at the black paladin, who tossed the entire drink down without breaking their eye contact. Anger surged through Lance again and he whipped around, stomping into the throng of bodies, ignoring Shiro’s calls for him to come back. Lance pauses, letting himself be drowned out by the noise and crowd before finding what he was looking for.

Benny was dancing with Allura, who looked gorgeous in the shimmery red dress that Lance stole for her from Rachel's closet. Lance made his way towards them, catching Benny's eyes as he did. They were filled with mirth and excitement as he twirled Allura around. A bead of sweat rolled down from hi temple as he opened his arms out to Lance. Lance grabbed one of his arms and pulled, stumbling Benny into his arms.

“Uh, Lance? Benny questioned, bracing himself against Lance. Lance took a deep breath and smirked, pulling one of Benny’s big hands to his waist, and the other entertwined with his. Another look and Benny’s gaze held something new.

“Quieres bailar?”

 

  
Dancing was something Lance was always good at. Excelled in, in fact. Any type of dancing he managed to be able to pick up. Much of that he can give credit to the times spent in this club. While he wasn't allowed to come in at night until he was about fourteen, He and Benny spent afternoons dancing and laughing with many of the older folks of Varadero.

And all that time spent definitely paid off. Once he was actually able to come in, he quickly became one of the more popular partners to dance with. But Benny was always his go-to partner. Much like tonight.

The lights spun around Lance as Benny dipped and pressed against him, feeling the others pulse thrum rapidly underneath the hot skin. Salsa was always his specialty, and his feet found the harmony between Benny and the music easily. And although Lance would never admit it, the best part of dancing like this, was feeling Keith’s glare on his back. After all the shit Keith had said to him over the course of the evening, the red paladin deserved to be angry.

Lance smirked as he caught the gaze of the red paladin, and threw him a wink, before pressing against Benny and swaying his hips to the beat. He was so lost in the music that he didn't feel the tap on his shoulder until it evolved into Benny moving him into a spin and landing in a completely new set of arms. Lance looked at his new partner, Manuel from the corner store. While Lance didn't mind him, in fact, he got along with him pretty well, he usually got a bit handsy when drunk, and judging by his messy footwork and hand clearly trying to grab his ass, he was definitely drunk. He put the hand back up at his waist with a pointed look, and continued to dance, laughing at a distraught Benny, who seemed to get Daniela during the switch.

The music began to get faster, and it became harder to get Manuel to keep up with the pace of the dance, and to also keep his hands from wandering. Then another spin and he was in the arms of someone new, Vanessa an old friend from school. Another spin, Allura, and then Benny again for a brief moment.

It was exhilarating. A new face every few minutes, an old friend, a lost connection. Seeing and touching people he loved for small amounts at a time.

Then he was back at Manuel, who had somehow gotten a more than just handsy. It was at the point that it wasn't even a dance. Manuel grabbed at him, planting a smooch on his cheek. Lance rolled his eyes and pushing Manuel away, only for Manuel to come straight back at him, hugging him again and pressing his hips against him. Lance groaned.

"Ándale Manuel, quítate." Lance pushed against him, but he couldn't seem to get him off. Manuel began wailing about missing him and Lance smiling forcibly as he patted Manuel's shoulder. Manuel then spun Lance around, Lance's feet coming off the ground as the very drunk man flung him through the air like a doll. Lance couldn't help but panic slightly, heart thudding at the action. "Manuel por favor, no seas tonto!"

Suddenly, the arms holding him tightly let go and Lance fell to the ground, landing directly on his tailbone. A small jolt of pain zipped up his spine and he immediately stood up, pouting as he rubbed his behind. But the pain quickly went to the back of his mind as he turned to see a very pissed Keith standing above Manuel, who was cradling his cheek.

It didn't take long for Lance to put two and two together. But before he could even tell the red paladin off, Manuel had gotten up and pushed Keith hard, into another couple. That prompted the guy to push Keith back, and before Lance even knew it, a complete brawl had begun in the club.

Fists and drinks began flying everywhere, glass shattering wherever bottles fell, and Lance got sucked into the fray getting tossed around from person to person as he tried to avoid any punches thrown his way. He tried to find Keith, but in the midst of all the fighting it was hard to differentiate much between the angry faces.

The music hadn't stopped either. In fact, it seemed even louder, trumpets and drums and flashing lights complementing the fight well, almost as if the fighting were a dance itself. But when a chancla came flying out of no where and smacked Lance in the face, he knew it was time to get the fuck out. He tried pushing his way towards the edges of the room, only to be pushed back into the middle. His heart began to beat faster as nerves set in and he knew that he had to get out before he had a full on panic attack. He ducked to avoid another punch and, with a surge of panic-induced endorphins, managed to break free of the middle of the fight, getting to the edge of the room near the back door. He sighed in relief, wiping the sweat and dirt from his forehead and face. If he could just get some fresh air now, then everything would be better.

And that's when the lights went out.

 

* * *

 

For Pidge to say that the past day of being in Varadero was jarring was a complete understatement. It was freaking weird.

Pidge knew she had a great life. Used to the commodities and technologies that being a wealthy family brought was a privilege she was aware of. And while she hated to admit it, she was completely spoiled.

She knew Cuba was still behind on some technological aspects. A lot of smaller countries still were. Something about the after effects of an old political ideal.

But Lance's town was just so...modest. the older buildings, the lack of any sort of robotics or AI, the obvious lack of money, it made Pidge feel guilty. She expressed her concerns to Hunk, but he seemed so worried over Lance, that he didn't really give her a comforting answer. So she did what she did best and tinkered. The translator was the only thing she could muster, and it seemed to be a hit with the people here.

She still couldn't believe this was where Lance grew up.

Whereas the town was modest, Lance was anything but. Initially put off by his outlandish behavior, Pidge resented being teamed up with him and Hunk, finding the Cuban annoying with his over the top gestures and loud voice. She did grow to love him though. Through thick and thin he always good up for her invited her to hang out with him and Hunk, anything to be good friends.

She hated seeing him like this.

Quiet.

Brooding.

Scared.

Not even in the midst of battle did he ever show his fear. She knew of his moments that he had late at night on the castleship. Her room was a bit down the hall from his, and there were many times where she would walk by on her way back from whatever project that kept her up all night to hear him crying in his room, or Hunk singing softly when he couldn't sleep. She could never work up the courage to knock and ask if he was okay. One part of it was that she didn't know how to comfort someone, after all she was probably the most socially awkward in the team, next to Keith of course. But another part was the one she felt most guilty about. She just didn't want to deal with it. She wanted to keep to herself and not meddle.

But after today, she knew she had to do better. Not just for herself, but for Lance.

So that why when, after opening the door after someone had been pounding wildly on it, she immediately tried to close it as soon as she saw Marisol.

But Marisol was faster than she was and stuck a high-heeled foot between the frame and the door.

"Let me just talk to him." Marisol demanded, pushing the door open with her arm.

"Why the fuck would I let you do that after what you did to him earlier." Pidge snarled, pushing against the door with all her might.

"You don't understand anything. I just need to speak to him."

"She said no." Pidge grinned as she heard Hunk's voice behind her.

"Get lost, hag." Pidge stuck her tongue out at Marisol before stomping on her toes. Marisol immediately drew back her foot with a yelp of pain and Hunk slammed the door shut.

"Team Punk does it again!" Pidge smiled, and she and Hunk high-fived.

"Hunk please listen. Lance is in trouble. It's the Angels." A muffled voice came from behind the door.

The Angels. A name Pidge has been hearing over and over again and she still can't quite figure out who, or what, they are. But it meant enough to Hunk that the grin slid right off his face at the mention of them.

"What are you talking about Marisol?"

"Let me in. Please."

"No. You can say it from there."

Pidge looked at Hunk, who looked determined to keep her out. There was a long stretch of silence before Marisol spoke again, to the point where they believed she left.

"They know he's here."

Pidge heard a stuffed gasp from Hunk and seeing the yellow paladin didn't help quell her worries. His face was pale, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Pidge turned back to the door.

"What does that mean?" She demanded, slamming a fist against the door.

"Please, Hunk, little one, let me in. I'll explain everything."

Pidge glanced at Hunk, who had returned to his normal composure, and gave her a slight bod, eyes set in determination. Pidge sighed, and turned the doorknob.

 

* * *

 

  
There were a few moments of dead silence in the club, people confused as to what just happened, but soon it erupted into chaos. Lance managed to get pulled back into the surge of people, this time not pushing in anger, but in panic.

"Un apagón!"

"Abren las puertas!"

"Ayúdenos!"

"Que está pasando?"

Lance tried to make out people in the dark, but there was only so much the scattered phone flashlights could do. For brief moments, he could see the panic illuminated on people's faces, the fear in their eyes at being locked inside a room with no light, no idea of what's going on. A bad feeling began to settle in his gut, and he desperately began to look around for Keith, Benny, Shiro, anybody.

"Alguien abre está mugre puerta!"

"Lance?"

"Apagón!"

"Leo?"

"Dónde están las baterías?"

"LANCE!"

Lance whipped around to see where the call of his voice came from. He knew that it was Keith's voice, and he scanned the crowd of shoving people, hoping to catch a glimpse of the black paladin. Relief flooded his body as he caught sight of the paladin as a stray phone light flashed across his face, a very determined and almost, dare Lance say it, scared look in his eyes. Lance opened his mouth to call him, when something, a hand, pressed against his mouth, blocking any noise he could make. His hand immediately went to his thigh to materialize bayard, but instead he was met with just the soft material of his dress pants. Fuck. Time for plan B.

He bit the hand.

He heard a yelp of pain and smiled in satisfaction when it pulled away. He turned and grabbed the shoulders of the person who grabbed him, driving his knee up between the legs, hoping that whatever genitalia he hit would send serious pain signals. It worked, as another grunt escaped the lips of his ambusher, a man, judging by the pitch of his voice. Lance backed away and ran in the opposite direction of his attacker, only to run face first into a very muscular and hard chest. Arms wrapped around him, another hand once again coming around and blocking his mouth. He began to kick wildly, none of his attempts landing a solid hit. The hand yanked his head back, and he felt thick, hot breath against his ear.

"Hola pajarito."

Lance froze, the nickname sending chills down his spine. The Angels. He should of known. If Marisol had found him, she could have easily told the rest of the gang about his return. He tried to place the voice of his captor, but he couldn't seem to pin it to one of the blurred faces from his past.

"Hay ya muy callado no? Guardando tu voz para el jefe. Qué bueno."

Lance thrashed harder, looking at the crowd of people, too preoccupied with their own panic to notice him. Another body loomed into his sight, and although it was still too dark to see who it was, Lance could only assume it was that of his first attacker.

"El jefe va estar bien feliz a verte otra vez."

Lance felt the hand pull away from his face. He knew he had to act fast, because if he knew anything about the Angels, the cholorfoam was next in their little kidnapping game. Lance gulped, and took a deep breath hoping Keith wasn't amongst the people spilling out in the club.

"RED PALADIN DOWN, KEITH, SHIRO ANY-"

  
"Callate niño, si no quieres perder tu lengua." The voice hissed in his ear as a damp cloth covered his mouth and nose. He tried to hold his breath as long as possible, lungs screaming in pain from the lack of air. A hand crept its way under his shirt and something sharp sliced into the thin skin of his hips, sending sharp bursts of pain through his skin. He involuntarily gasped, and it was enough to make him lose any self control he had, relief flooded into his lungs as he took air in, and he took more in again instinctually. He could taste the chemicals on his tongue, stinging and bitter, and before he knew it, his eyes started to grow heavy, vision blurring as he took one last breath, before his eyes slid shut.

 

* * *

 

Marisol stood from her seat as soon as the lights went out, a cold look set in her eyes as she walked over to the window, looking over the once bright city, now lost in darkness.

"They found him, didn't they." Hunk whispered, eyes downcast as he rubbed Pidge's back, who lay quietly crying in his lap, face hidden away from the world. Lance's mother came in from outside soon after all the ruckus with Marisol, and she sat with them whilst Marisol told them of the Angels plan. Pidge hadn't taken the reveal of Lance's past well, hence the crying. Hunk felt for her, he really did. After all, he was just a tad younger than her when he found out about Lance, and he knows what that kind of information does to a person. But, Hunk was done being scared. Done being timid when his friends were on the front lines sacrificing everything they had everyday. He had to be strong, for all of them, and now especially Lance.

"Yes. Yes. Cutting the power meant they found him. Create a distraction….Oh holy mother what are we going to do?." Marisol clasped her two hands together and scrunched her eyes,and for the first time the whole evening, Hunk saw who she used to be. Not this Cruella de Phony persona she had going on, but the kind-hearted maid who would do anything for her boys, even if it meant-

"We have to find him." Pidge stood up, voice wavering and eyes rimmed red with irritation. But there was something other than tears stuck in her eyes, a power that Hunk could only describe as determination. "We are not letting those sick fucks keep him."

Hunk was about to agree, when Marisol shook her head, placing a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "It's dangerous to go charging in right now. We need a plan."

"I have one. Tell the rest of the team and kick the slimeballs ass." Pidge said through clenched teeth.

"You don't know what- who you're dealing with. This isn't just a little gang as Leo has been saying. It's a full on government scandal. If we make a wrong move, we are all dead." Marisol fought back, walking over to Pidge and starting her down. Hunk could practically feel the tension oozing between the two and dripping onto the floor like hot tar.

"So you expect us to leave Lance with them." Pidge said, dangerously quiet.

"Leo is a big boy. He can handle anything they throw at him until we figure something out."

That seemed to make something snap in Pidge, and Hunk only had a split second to reach out and grab her before she pounced on Marisol. And Pidge didn't take kindly to the interference. She wriggled and yelled as she screamed expletives at Marisol and it broke Hunks heart to hear the pain in her voice. Marisol just stood there, staring at Pidge and taking every mean word she had to say. It wasn't until a large boom and a flash of color snapped Pidge out of her crazed state. She grew still in Hunk's grip, and Hunk made the executive decision to let her go. He watched her as she made her way to the window, when another boom and colorful light came through. Marisol looked at her warily, before joining her at the window

"The fireworks. They put them on at the start of every month in the resorts. To make guest feel celebrated. The colorful lights, they will help guide the people back home."

But Pidge wasn't looking at the fireworks, she was looking down at the small town, and the way she looked, face slack without emotion, but eyes brimming with anger and fear, it out an uneasy feeling in Hunk's stomach.

"Pidge? Are you okay?" He asked softly, hoping to not scare the emotion away.

Pidge didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she turned to look at Hunk, face pink from the fading anger she had boiling inside of her.

"It's not just fireworks. People have guns too."

Another bang, this time, followed by a scream.

 

* * *

 

 

"KEITH, SHIRO, ANY-"

Keith turned back towards the club at the scream that clearly came from Lance. He bolted forward, pushing against the crowd of people trying to leave the club. Above him,fireworks were going off illuminating the town for seconds at a time, showcasing the complete and utter fear in the people's eyes. Keith grit his teeth as more people pushed against him, bringing him back another five feet. Sweat dropped down the back of his shirt as he exerted more force, finally managing to push past the crowd and back into the club, chest heaving for breath. He reached down into his pocket, retrieving his wrist gauntlets and bayard, snapping them on as he turned on the light embedded in the gauntlet. The inside of the club was dark and silent, and if Keith hadn't been here moments prior to the blackout he would have thought it to be abandoned. The broken glass on the floor caught in the light, glistening green and brown. The silence pressed against him uncomfortably, only the muffled sounds of fireworks came through the thick cement walls, but nevertheless he made his way forward.

"Lance? Lance, are you still here?"

Nothing. It was as if the red paladin hadn't even been there. Keith sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. A crunch of glass came from his right and immediately Keith drew his bayard into it's sword form and flung it towards the noise, not letting an opportunity for the enemy to escape. He heard a yelp of fear and a thud as the sword embedded itself into something Keith could only assume as wooden.

"Hijo de puta!"

Oh. It was him.

"Benny?" Keith shone the flashlight over to where a very nervous Benny sat on the ground, leaning against the bar with Keith's sword inches away from his face.

Oops.

"Ah, Keith, it's you. Good. I was worried that it was the- someone else."

Keith narrowed his eyes and walked towards Benny, who seemed to tense up at his drawing close.

"Where's Lance?"

Benny's eyes widened, but as soon as they did, they immediately looked down, and his hands came in fists to his face, covering his eyes from light. Keith felt a flare of annoyance, and grabbed Benny by the arms, slamming him against the bar. Benny jerked forward, pushing Keith away from him with a strength that surprised Keith. Keith was about to go for another swing when he froze, catching a glimpse at what Benny had in his hand.

Blue silky fabric, frayed and torn at the edges. If Keith hadn't been staring at him all night long, who wouldn't have been able to tell that it was the very same fabric from Lance's shirt.

A small hiccuping noise brought Keith back from his daze, and he turned his attention to Benny's face, who had tears caught in the corner of his eyes, gripping the fabric tightly between his hands.

"They...they got him…"

Keith felt a slab of lead drop in his stomach, heavy and dull hearing the words fall from Benny's lips.

"The Angels?" Was that even his voice talking, he couldn't tell. There was a tremble in it that he wasn't familiar with, but he knew that he had spoken.

More bangs came from outside, and Keith had a sick feeling that they weren't all fireworks.

"They took him...they took him."

Benny moved so fast that Keith couldn't even react, the much larger boys arms wrapping around Keith, burying his head in Keith's shoulder. Keith stood stiff, shoulders and arms tense as Benny cried into his shirt, feeling the tears fall into the fabric and spread out, leaving his shirt and skin damp. The slab in Keith's stomach began to roll. If this was how Benny was reacting, then the situation must be worse than he thought.

The sound of the door opening caused both Benny and Keith to jerk apart, eyes focused on the door as a large figure filled the frame. Fireworks lit up the sky, and Keith let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you two okay?" Shiro asked worriedly, rushing towards the two, Allura, who had been behind Shiro, rushed forward as well.

Keith looked between the two, and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Lance is gone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot second....
> 
> BUT FEAR NOT!
> 
> Chapter nine is almost complete and will be out by the end of the week!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this hot mess of a story. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!
> 
> As always, I welcome feedback and love reading your comments!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up." Keith muttered dangerously, feeling his skin heating up and vision blurring red with every word that left the man's lips. His fingers adjusted along the hilt of his sword, pressing the blade deeper into the tan skin. 
> 
> "Keith. Don't." Allura whispered, walking closer to Keith. Her hands were just in reach of his shoulder, goosebumps raising the hair on his skin at her proximity. His breathing turned rapid, short puffs of air in and out as the man laughed.
> 
> "Do it. Kill me. Just know that there will always be another person stronger. And maybe you'll kill them too. But one day it'll be you at the end of the sword."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Translations: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qVlfdJ9DJaDa0qZ_wzRhoH3nLCRPktAJ3p9Fwz2rp-M/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains graphic content: Including sexual assault, blood, and violence. Please read with caution.

Nothing. 

 

There was nothing that Lance could see. Nothing he could hear. 

 

The coolness of the room was the only comfort he was offered as he shifted in his ties. His arms and legs were laced up with rope so coarse that it chafed through his unfortunately torn and dirtied shirt . The bag over his head was made of another rough fabric, a thick rough sort of canvas, he presumed. 

 

But the silence was his torturer. If he was where he thought he was, he knew that there should always be sound. But none of the usual noises fell on his ears, and that made it all the more terrifying. 

 

It had been about an hour since he was brought here, and he had begun to get antsy. Even though he was back in his literal worst nightmare, the fact that nothing had happened yet had begun to confuse him more than anything the Angels could possible do to him. 

 

It was strange, though. For months, years he was terrified of this exact thing happening. He had lost count of the times that he awoke in a cold sweat, fearful that they had him in their grasp again, or that they had hurt his family. But sitting here, Lance was calm, focused. It was as if he was falling into an old, familiar pattern again. 

 

Now that was a dangerous thought. 

 

Then, footsteps. Multiple footsteps, how many he couldn't exactly pinpoint. They got closer and Lance's breath hitched as he heard the knob of the door turn. The footsteps walked in, and the bag was ripped from his head, what he assumed were the same hands grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up to his knees. Lance blinked rapidly in the low light of the room,focusing on the plush carpet of the room instead of any of the faces he knew were watching him. 

 

"Hello Leo."

 

It was him, the soft, gentle tone of his voice sent a shiver down Lance's spine. 

 

Lance continued to look down, biting his lip to quell his nerves. 

 

A hand carded through his hair, lightly pulling on the strands as it made its way through the locks, what would have been a comforting gesture had it not been coming from him. Lance wanted to throw up, wanted to rip the arm from the shoulder and feed it to the sharks out in the ocean. But he stayed still, holding his breath every time the hand came down to pet him again. 

 

"Mi pajarrito, why won't you look at me?"

 

_ Respira. Respira. Respira. _

 

The hand finally pulled away, and Lance let out a sigh of relief. But it was quickly but short when a foot connected to his chest, arms creaks as he landed on top of them, pain webbing in his chest as he tried to regain his breath. A face- his face loomed above him, concern plastered on his features like a mask. The cold, black eyes roaming over his face as if they were decided amongst a plate of sweets. Lance swallowed heavily, and turned to look away, when the large calloused hands grabbed his jaw and turned him back around. 

 

"Déjame verte. I haven't seen you in years."

 

"I wish you never could see me again." Lance hissed, anger settling in the cesspit that was his stomach. 

 

"Porque dices eso?" The fucker had the audacity to look hurt.

 

Lance laughed, ugly and sharp, to the point where it sounded like a shriek. "Deveras necesitas que preguntarme eso,  _ Jefe _ ?"

 

"Yes. Do you know how heartbroken I was to hear of your death? I was devastated, everyone here was. Gisele wouldn't come out of her room for weeks-"

 

Lance's eyes widened at the name, heart thudding wildly. "She stayed?" 

 

"Claro que sí. She wasn't a pendeja. She knew that her best option was us." The jefe grinned, finally letting go of Lance's jaw and pulling him back up to his kneeling position. 

 

"Where is she?"

 

The jefe turned around and walked over to a drink cart near the door, pouring two glasses of a bubbly dark red, taking a sip of one as he walked back over to Lance, holding the other glass to the red paladins lips. Lance stared at the liquid with slight trepidation, before finally taking a small sip. The wine tasted fresh and fruity, and Lance recognized it as his favorite kind. The jefe smiled and handing both of the glasses to one of the men in the room, Arturo. Lance remembered him as the one with the thing for cracking his neck a lot. 

 

"She's fine. Happy, even. I'm sure she's happy to know you're alive."

 

Lance stared at the jefe, who just stood there, smiling warmly at him. It gave him the creeps. 

 

"I'm not going to work for you again. Jamás." Lance said, narrowing his eyes at the jefe, who continued to smile.

 

"You don't have too. Nomas quiero que regreses conmigo. Te extrañe mucho. Imagínate, the boy I loved, raised while your father was imprisoned, the boy I taught how to be the best  he could, one day abandons his familia, betrays them in every which way possible, then dies. Other men would have spit on his grave. But I wept. I wished to Dios to return you to me. And he has. " the jefe knelt down to be at face level with Lance, reaching forward to rub Lance's cheeks with his thumb.  It made Lance want to hurl. "We can be a family again. You can be mine again, mi hijo. And I can be like a father to you again."

 

Lance stared at the jefe, disgusted with every word, and he began to laugh again. The jefe pulled his hand away in confusion, staring at Lance as if he lost his head. 

 

"Family doesn't hurt family," Lance said between giggles.  He quieted down, staring the jefe down with all the hatred and anger he could muster. Every inch of him, from his perfectly coiffed hair to the glittering cross around his neck made Lance want to drive a knife through the man. He hated him. More than he's hated anyone ever, and that's saying a lot, considering he's coming back from a universe full of pure evil. Nothing could hold a candle to this man in front of him.

 

"You were never like my father. Fathers don’t hurt their sons like you hurt me."

 

The soft gaze the jefe held for Lance soured, and it was the first time Lacne felt fear coil in his gut since he got here. This was the jefe that plagued him, abused him to the brink of collapse. This was the monster he couldn’t fight.

 

The jefe smiled with none of the warmth from earlier, only cold, malicious intent seeping from the cracks between his teeth. An unmistakable click sounded from behind Lance as one of the men passed the jefes favorite toy, a gold plated switchblade, into the jefes palm. The blade glowed eerily in the low light, and Lance remembered the sharp bite of it piercing his skin. The jefe came closer, and touched the tip of the blade to lances throat, dragging it lightly down his skin, goosebumps rising in its wake. Lance closed his eyes, jaw trembling as the tip lande in the hollow of his clavicle. 

 

“You know, Gisele said the same thing once. I made sure she learned her lesson though. Y ahora creo que es tiempo que te aprendes de nuevo tu lugar.” 

 

Lance cried out as the tip dug into his skin, sharp signals of pain zigzagging through his upper body.  He could feel a small stream of blood trickle down his chest, staining his already ruined shirt. The jefe looked at the blood curiously, before wiping it all over Lances chest with his fingers. Lance glared, biting his lower lip at the now pulsating pain emanating from the wound. The jefe met his gaze again and gave him a look of pity, brows furrowing and mouth pouting up.  His fingers trailed up, settling on the bones of his clavicle and rubbing it in a show of mock comfort, before digging his index and middle fingers into the wound. More blood pooled out and tears began to spring up in Lance’s eyes, blurring his vision into a mess of red. Something worked its way into his mouth, and the bitter tang of copper melted across his tongue. It was with disgust that he realized that it was the jefes fingers.  The fingers pressed deeper into his mouth and Lance began to gag around them, trying to cough and expel them from his mouth. The jefe chuckled and finally relented, pulling them out, a trail of pink tinged saliva following them and the familiar feeling of wanting to vomit returned.

 

“Nos vamos divertir mucho pajarito.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hunk, on your left! Allura, get those kids out of here!” Keith yelled as he avoided a punch that a thug threw at him easily, knocking the man down with a swift hit on the head with the butt of his sword.  Hunk also managed to avoid the slash of knife his attacker had and threw his opponent into an open corner store, narrowly missing two teenage boys who were cowering in the corner. 

 

“Oh crap! Sorry Sonny!” 

 

The boy, Sonny, nodded towards Hunk, before lacing his hands with the boy next to him, running down the street with Allura close behind them, alert and ready to defend them from harm. 

 

_ Lance. Lance where are you? _

 

Keith grit his teeth as something heavy collided with him, knocking him to the ground and sending his bayard clattering five feet away. He quickly jumped to his feet in time to see brassed knuckles hit him, pain exploding from the point of impact alone his jawline. Keith grit his teeth, ducking to avoid another punch and sweeping his leg out, prompting his attacker to lose balance and topple over. Keith grabbed the man and pulled him against his chest, hooking his arm around the neck in a chokehold, gripping tight until he felt the man go limp. After a quick check to make sure he was alive, Keith let him fall to the ground and walked over to his fallen bayard, gingerly touching his jaw as he picked it up. The fireworks continued to light up the sky, and around him he could see the rest of the team fighting as hard as they could against the attackers of the night, and helping the townspeople get to safety. According to Benny, who disappeared an hour earlier, the attackers were a mix of the Angels and other pieces of shit taking advantage of the blackout to steal. 

 

But in all this mess Keith still couldn't get Lance out of his head. 

 

It had been exactly two hours and forty-seven minutes since Lance was discovered missing, and having to be here and fight the Angels instead of actively searching for Lance did not help. Even the goons the Angels sent out for this distraction weren't helpful. Nerves of steel, wouldn't talk for anything. So Keith made the executive decision to bloody up as many as he could. 

 

His anger fueled him. It left each swing of the sword and connection of fist to face burning with a longing for more, more destruction, more payback. Anything to show these bastards to not mess with the people he cared about. 

 

_ Lance, please be okay. Please. _

 

He had to be okay. Keith wouldn't allow Lance to get hurt or killed before he had a chance to apologize. Lance deserved it. 

 

Lance deserved so much more than Keith.

 

He deserved someone to comfort him through everything, to tell him it was going to be okay. He didn't deserve to be yelled at the way Keith had been all day. Lance was everything Keith wished he could be, everything he wished he had. And he was suffering. He yelled at  the person he cared about. He yelled at the person he loved.

 

Wait.

 

No.

 

"KEITH!"

 

Keith's breath hitched as he slammed a particularly challenging thug into the ground, edge of the sword along the others throat. he shakily glanced towards the source of the yell. Allura had her eyes wide, arms stretched out as if she wanted to attempt to stop Keith. The translator dangled from her neck, and  Keith staring at the pulsing green light emanating from it. His voice wavered as he looked away.

 

"I don't love him." 

 

"Keith, who are you-"

 

"I DONT LOVE HIM!" Keith yelled, glaring at Allura. 

 

"You are talking about Lance." She whispered, and the guy below Keith snorted. 

 

"Leo? Don't worry, nobody can love a stupid whore like him. Well, no one except the jefe-"

 

"Shut up." Keith muttered dangerously, feeling his skin heating up and vision blurring red with every word that left the man's lips. His fingers adjusted along the hilt of his sword, pressing the blade deeper into the tan skin. 

 

"Keith. Don't." Allura whispered, walking closer to Keith. Her hands were just in reach of his shoulder, goosebumps raising the hair on his skin at her proximity. His breathing turned rapid, short puffs of air in and out as the man laughed.

 

"Do it. Kill me. Just know that there will always be another person stronger. And maybe you'll kill them too. But one day it'll be you at the end of the sword." 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes, rate spilling into his movements as he lifted his sword high in the air, ignoring Alluras yelled as he swung it down with all his strength, each fibre if his being screaming at him to hurt. Lance's pained face filled his vision, and that spurred him on-

 

 to drive the blade into the concrete just millimeters away from the man's ear. The fireworks lit up the man's face green as he laughed, and Allura delivered a swift kick to the face, knocking him out cold. Keith stood up, yanking his sword out of the ground and returning it to it's natural bayard state.

 

"Keith, are you-"

 

"I don't love him." He repeated slowly, tears welling up in his eyes as a foreign feeling settled in his chest, weighing him down with the utterance of those three words.

 

Allura was quiet for a few moments, before grabbing Keith's hand and holding it tightly. The rest of the team slowly began to make their way towards the two seemingly finishing their own battles, tired, sad faces decorating each of them.

 

"You do love him." She finally said, gaze settling on the sky above. Her eyes vividly took in each blossom of color in the sky, changing colors completely with every burst. "At least I think you do. Why do you say otherwise?"

 

Keith shook his head, yanking his hand away, ignoring the guilt he felt at seeing Allura's crestfallen look her eyes. 

 

He made his way over to Shiro, who was limping slightly. "Are you okay?"

 

"I've been better." Shiro said, giving Keith a smile of reassurance. Keith then looked towards Pidge and Hunk, who boh gave a half-hearted thumbs up. 

 

"So what now?" Pidge asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Keith noted that she was missing a glove, her hand scraped and bruised. 

 

Keith felt sick. He wanted this night to be over, to have Lance back with them, safe and sound. He could almost see the paladins smile. When was the last time Keith saw Lance smile? In the club? This morning at the beach? He couldn't remember. He needed to see it again, just to make sure everything would be okay. 

 

"We go back to the house. Marisol is our best bet in finding Lance, so is Benny. We get there make a plan, and bring him home."

 

Keith didn't recognize his own voice, strong and smooth, a leader's voice. It was funny, he didn't feel much like a leader now.

 

"You see that building on the hill?" Hunk asked, pointing up to the tree covered hills. A hotel sat snuggled in between the trees, and Keith was surprised to see soft lighting coming from it, a sign sitting stop the roof illuminating its name.

 

El Paraiso.

 

"It looks like another hotel." Shiro said, looking confusedly at Hunk. Hunk shook his head.

 

"That's where Marisol works. That's where the jefe is. That's where Lance is."

 

Keith turned to Hunk rapidly. "You knew where he was this whole time?" His hands found their way to the Yellow Paladins armor, gripping it tightly. "And you didn't say anything?"

 

Hunk pushed Keith away roughly. "We can't do anything about it Keith. These guys out here, were nobodies. Up there it's a militia. I'm talking guns, tasers, everything. You and Allura are the only ones with bayards. We'd die before we could even get to him!"

 

"So?" Keith retorted, "You should have said something. Its like you don't even want him back!"

 

No one spoke after Keith yelled, the last line hanging heavily across the group. Keith was panting harshly, the sound echoing through his head.  Hunk glared at him, before throwing down the baseball bat he had been using in the meantime to defend himself. 

 

"If you really cared about Lance, you'd do what's best for him. And I promise you, if we go charging in right now, he won't be alive by the time we get inside. That is, if we even make it inside." Hunk said, anger laced in his words as he stepped up to Keith, towering over him. 

 

Keith blinked, stepping away from the yellow paladin. His eyes burned, and before he could stop himself, tears began to fall down his face. 

 

Hunks eyes widened. "Keith? Keith I'm so-"

 

"It's fine. You're right." Keith muttered, immediately turning around to spare himself of the pity glances. He looked towards Lance's house up on the hill, quiet and dark. "We should get back. Find Marisol. See where we can go from there."

 

He kept his voice clipped to keep the tremble out, throat tight with emotion as he began to walk towards the house. Shiro reached an arm out to stop him, gripping his bicep, pulling Keith into his chest. Keith stood still as the Shiro wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back. The tears he tried holding back finally spilled out.

 

Keith didn’t love Lance. He couldn’t love him. All the people hes loved have gotten hurt, or worse. His dad, his mom, Shiro. And if the situation was as dire as Hunk said, then Lance has already been hurt. More than Keith could ever know. 

 

“I don’t love him Shiro.” He whispered. It didn’t sound as resolute as it did earlier. It sounded like a plea. All he wanted was to not love the selfless, kind person that Lance was. The kind of person that Keith in a million years could never, and didn’t deserve. "I don't want to love him."

 

"I know."

 

* * *

  
  


Lance mouth burned as he heaved up again, cradling the white porcelain of the toilet as he stuck his head inside. The sour stench of vomit filled his nose, but he couldn't care less as he sobbed and retched more and more. 

 

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." The jefe called from outside the bathroom. Lance didn't have anytime to properly recover before the door opened and smoke began to haze the inside of the bathroom.

 

Lance wiped his mouth on the soft robe he was given, staining the white material with blood and bile, before glaring at the jefe, chest seizing in anger as he took in the lazy way the jefe leaned against the doorframe, his own robe knotted loosely, exposing his chest. The cigar dangled from his mouth, a smile hanging on his lips.

 

"Fuck you." Lance spit out.

 

The jefe frowned and walked towards Lance, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to his feet. Lance whimpered as the motion caused pain to erupt across his body. He pushed away from the man despite the pain it caused, and stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, head spinning as he tried to put distance between him and the man. 

 

Hands grabbed his arms and pushed him onto the bed, pinning his wrists against the soft blankets decorating the mattress. Lance froze, looking up at the jefe who almost had a sad expression on his face. The ash from the cigar landed on his face, causing Lance to flinch. 

 

“Leonardo, cuando vas a parar de jugar este juego?”

 

“Jamas.”

 

The jefe snarled, and he shoved both of Lance’s wrists into one of his hands, while the other came down and yanked Lances legs apart, his hips settling in between. Lance squirmed up, attempting to move away from the jefe. 

 

“Ya no mas, por favor.” He pleaded, trying to bring his legs back together. The jefe chuckled and untied his robe, rubbing against Lance’s lower body. 

 

“No quieres jugar otra vez?”

 

The feeling of wanting to vomit returned to Lance as he closed his eyes, prepared for another round of torture with the jefe. The jefe pressed his lips against his own, tongue coming out and licking his closed lips, following a line down his neck and landing in between his clavicle, pressing rough kisses against the still tender knife wound. 

 

“Todavía estás abierto por me, pajarito.” The jefe murmured against his skin, pressing his fingers in between Lance’s legs. 

 

Lance closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable, when the door opened. The jefe groaned in annoyance, pulling away from Lance to greet the intruder. Lance breathed a sigh of relief, scrambling off the bed and landing on the floor, pulling his robe tighter and turning to see Marisol, who was looking at him, eyes taking in his appearance. He matched her stare, daring her to say something against him. She sighed and turned back to the jefe. “Necesitamos hablar.” She motioned to the doors heading into the adjoining office. 

 

The jefe rolled his eyes, but gave her a smile, sauntering towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Celoza carino?” 

 

Marisol matched his smile, pushing his arms away. “No te creas tan importante.” 

 

The jefe shrugged and let Marisol lead him into his office. Marisol threw another look to Lance, before closing the door behind her. 

 

Lance stared at the closed door for a moment, before slowly standing up and limping to the closet to grab a change of clothes. The inside of the closet wasn’t much different from how he remembered it, and he reached up to grab the pile of clothes he knew fit him. They smelled musty, untouched from the years he was away. Only the top shirt seemed slightly wrinkled, and Lance pulled it on without a second thought, grabbing a pair of soft shorts and putting  those on as well, wincing as he shifted his legs to put them on. He also grabbed a hoodie from the pile, sliding it on. The smell of flowers caught his nose and his breath hitched, motions freezing as he recognized the smell.

 

Gisele.

 

* * *

 

_ "Shhh, ya cállate, vas a estar bien." The girl chided, smoothing down Lance's mussed hair as he cried. _

 

_ Lance hiccuped, rubbing his eyes and trembling against her bare skin trying to grasp as much warmth as he could from her dress, "Quiero mi mama, quiero ir a mi casa." _

 

_ "Este lugar ya es tu casa." _

 

_ Lance shook his head, trying to push the girl away. "No quiero que me lastimen otra vez! Quiero mi mamá!" _

 

_ The girl sighed, grabbing his hands. "Leonardo, acuérdate que tu viniste para proteger a tu mamá. Necesitas que ser fuerte, para ella."  _

 

_ Lance nodded, but he still cried.  Finally, the girl leaned forward and hugged him, cradling his head against her chest. Her heart beat slowly, lulling Lance into a state as silence, sobs quieting down as she hummed a familiar tune.  _

 

_ Lance had almost fallen asleep when he heard her speak again. _

 

_ "Voy a tratar de protegerte también Leo. No quiero que tú salgas igual que yo. Tu eres el sol." _

 

_ "Gracias Gisele." _

 

* * *

  
  


The jefe said she stayed here. 

 

Lance walked towards the doors that led out to the hallway, determined to go and find her. 

 

The men guarding the room looked at him and made to grab him, but Lance shot a hand up. 

 

"Ya regresé a mi lugar como heredero. No me pueden tocar hasta que el jefe da permiso." He said with as much strength as he could muster. The guard backed off, only throwing him a leering gaze. 

 

"Qué bueno que el juguete todavía no está quebrado." One of them jeered, reaching forward and pinching Lance's cheek. Lance smacked the hand away, limping down the hall, turning right and gripping the handrail to steady himself as the corridors brought more and more buried memories. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ "Leo? Que te pasa?" Gisele asked as Lance sat tucked away bear the end of the hallway, staring out the window over the island.  _

 

_ "Que no quieres salir de aquí? O siempre quieres trabajar por el jefe?" _

 

_ He heard Gisele sigh and crouch down, flicking him on the head. "Tú sabes que eso no es posible." _

 

_ "Si es." _

 

_ "Entonces porque tú no te has salido? No me digas que ya te gusta el trabajo aquí." She said it lightly, but Lance still looked at her, hurt. _

 

_ "Cómo puedes decir eso?" _

 

_ She reached towards his hand apologetically. "Perdóname hermano." _

 

_ Lance shrugged, returning his gaze to the window "Cuantos más visitas tienes?" He asked, changing the subject.  _

 

_ "Tres más. Todos Americanos." She stated. "Y tú?" _

 

_ "Uno más." _

 

* * *

 

_  "Gisele. Me aceptaron en el Garrison. Voy a ser piloto." _

 

_ Lance handed the Garrison letter to her in excitement, and she quickly scanned through it. She looked up at him, happiness plastered all over he features, before it dropping into an almost bored looking expression.  _

 

_ "Leo, no puedo leer en inglés." _

 

_ "Ahh...deveras." _

 

_ Gisele laughed, and drew him into a hug, holding him tightly. _

 

_ "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hermano. Eres mi estrella." _

 

* * *

 

_ "Que demonios hicistes Leo?" Gisele hissed as soon as she came through the door, throwing it open and rushing at Lance, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. Lance couldn't look at her, instead chose to scrunch his eyes.  _

 

_ "Lo hice para protegerte." _

 

_ Gisele stared at him for a moment longer, before letting him go, pacing the room as she rubbed her head, clutching clumps of brown hair in her fists.  _

 

_ "Ya nos jodimos Leo." _

 

_ "Desde que el profesor vino hemos estado jodidos."  _

 

_ Gisele whipped around to face him once again, anger burning in her usually bored eyes, heating them up to an angry boil of sharp brown.  _

 

_ "Nunca me hubiera ido." _

 

_ "Pero te fuiste todo modos." Lance cut back, shoulders trembling with annoyance.  _

 

_ "Teníamos un plan Leo, un plan y el pistola no era una parte de ese plan!"  _

 

_ Lance squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears build up behind his eyelids.  _

 

_ "No tuve otro opción. Te iba llevar a ti, Benny y Hunk a su circuito." _

 

_ Gisele opened he mouth as if to say something, but instead covering it with her hand as she spun around.  _

 

_ "No es cierto...Jefe…" _

 

_ "Te vendió. En regreso él iba recibir un donación de diez mil pesos por cada mes de contrato de negocio." _

 

_ Gisele laughed, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes.  _

 

_ "Pues siquiera sé que tengo ese valor." _

 

_ "Perdóname Gisele." Lance pleaded, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. Gisele turned around and nodded, before yanking Lance closer into a hug. _

 

_ "Te perdono. Gracias por ayudarnos, pero ahora estamos en agua caliente. Arregla tu historia bien y tú ropa. Tu y Hunk see van en el noche."  _

 

* * *

 

Lance finally arrived at the door, a simple gold plaque announcing it as the maids quarters. Something welled up inside of him, and he couldn't tell what exactly it was. But he knew he had to see her again. She was his angel in this hellhole, his voice of reason in this fucked up hotel. Brassy, abrasive, everything but sweet, Gisele was third sister to him. And he never should have left her here alone. 

 

Lance breathed a deep sigh before opening the door slowly, stepping into the dark room. 

 

"Gisele? Soy yo, Leo. Regresé."

 

Nothing but silence greeted him, and a heavy feeling settled in his gut. He felt around the wall for a lightswitch, flipping it on once he found it. A warm glow filled the room, which stood in immaculate condition. The bed looked freshly made, no wrinkle or unkempt air about it. All the little trinkets that Gisele had collected over the years sat on the dresser, dust settling over them.  “What the-” Lance walked over, touching the seashell picture frame that he had made for Gisele for her fifteenth birthday, a picture of the two of them in their school uniforms sitting on the beach. Lance smiled fondly at the memory, remembering the days he, Gisele, and Benny would walk along the beach with their shoes in their hands. Benny had taken their photo unannounced, and It was one of the few times he had seen Gisele smile. 

 

But dust had smudged the frame grey, and her smile had almost disappeared behind the grime. 

 

“Whats happening?” Lance wondered aloud, the feeling in his stomach intensifying as he looked around the room, seeing nothing to prove that Gisele had even been here for the past month. 

 

“Leonardo.”

 

Lance whipped around, grabbing a bottle of perfume from the dresser and pulling his arm back, ready to throw it at the intruder. But as soon as he laid sight on the person, the bottle fell from his hands, thudding on the carpet. 

 

“Marisol? Que te hizo?”

 

Marisol stood silent in the doorway, looking worse for wear. Her hair was pulled from the tight bun, falling in chunks across her face, mostly covering the dark bruises forming around her left eye, which was almost swollen shut. Her lips were split open, the red lipstick smeared down her chin. Blood dripped out of her nose, leaving a dark trail in its wake. Lance rushed over to her, ignoring the sharp pain in his body and began to wipe up the blood with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

Marisol continued to stare at him, and for some reason, it looked like she was the one pitying him. 

 

“Puedes regresar a la casa.” She whispered after a moment, smiling softly. Lance froze, looking at her with wide eyes. 

 

“C-como?” 

 

“No para siempre. Nomas para decir adiós y recoger tus cosas. Te va dar dos dias.”

 

Lance nodded slowly, pulling away from her and looking around the room. “Marisol...donde esta Gisele?”

 

Marisol sighed, and to Lances surprise tears welled up in her eyes, but only the swollen eye allowed them to escape.

 

“Marisol? Estas-”

 

“Gisele está muerta.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Aqui esta la ultima bolsa” GIsele smiled, handing Lance a bag of his clothes. Lance nodded,  clutching the bag to his chest as he and Hunk settled into the back of the pickup truck.  _

 

_ “Te veo el próximo verano. “ Lance assured, and Gisele let out a small chuckle. _

 

_ “No creo que es buen idea que vengas el próximo verano. A lo mejor para el próximo.” _

 

_ “Que? No, no puedo dejar a mi familia, ni te puedo dejar a ti.” _

 

_ Gisele smiled again, but Lance saw straight through this one. She was scared.   _

 

_ She climbed up onto the truck bed, giving Hunk a quick hug before turning back to Lance, pulling him into her arms. But instead of resting his chin on her shoulder, as he usually did, she pulled him back down to her chest, and Lance was struck with the familiarity of the action.  _

 

_ “Gisele?” _

 

_ Gisel pulled away slightly, pressing a light kiss to his forehead, before hopping down from the truck.  _

 

_ “Me voy a salir de este lugar Leo. No te preocupes.” She said, throwing him a wink. As the truck rumbled on, Gisel took a few steps back, and Lance saw the tears slipping down her face. _

 

_ “Gisele, gracias, por todo. No hubiera sobrevivido en esa lugar sin ti. Eres mi heroina.” He said as the truck began to move, picking up speed over the bumpy road, and as she grew smaller and smaller in the distance, she called out, but Lance couldn’t quite hear what she was saying.  A rock bumped under the wheels, throwing Lance off balance as he landed on his butt in the truck bed. He shook his head, momentarily stunned before climbing back up on his knees, looking back at Gisele. _

 

_ But she wasn’t there anymore.  Disappeared back into the sleepy town of Varadero.  _

 

_ Lance sighed and sat back on his heels, turning around to face Hunk, only to stare in horror instead.  _

 

* * *

  
  


Lance screamed as the memory warped in his mind, burning the image of Gisele with a bullet hole through her forehead staring at him with cold eyes so similar to the jefe and mouthing the words he couldn’t hear on the fateful day he left, blood from the wound slowly dripping down her face and into her mouth, staining her teeth as she grinned. 

 

_ “No, tu eres mi héroe Leo.” _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two uploads? amazing. New record. I deserve a medal. This is totally not been trying to compensate for the fact that I didnt touch this story for like ten years hahahahahahahaha.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, I literally had to rewrite it about five times. But im not mad at this version, so I decided to post it before I could make myself hate it. 
> 
> As always, criticism and comments are always accepted,
> 
> Thank you guys for not hating me, I love you all so much. 
> 
> (Also, fun fact, Giselle Is actually my name, but becasue i was not in a creative mood while outlining this part many moons ago, I just stuck the "Cuban" version of my name in as a placeholder, but then i just didnt even change it in the end becasue ive been calling this girl my name for literal months. I swear this isnt an ego thing, or a self-insert. THis hoe aint nothing like me, its just a me being lazy thing.)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days. 
> 
> That's all he had before he would have to go back to that disgusting piece of shit. 
> 
> "Maybe it would be for the better."
> 
> Lance shook his head rapidly, grasping at his hair in an attempt to shake the thought out. 
> 
> "After all, you just fell into your same old routine. You begged him to-"
> 
> "Stop it. Stop it stopitstopit." Lance whispered punching a fist against his skull, hit reverberating through his head and into his jawline. "I did what I had to."
> 
> He had to agree, he had to let the jefe do it. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Translations: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cduUBQkuD5vBDNAxS0l60QKCYNqwEpYp20GxHSdTOds/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions of sexual assault. Blood and Violence

The town looked like a hurricane blew through. 

 

Trash littered the streets, and broken glass sparkled along the edges of the main road, showcasing overturned stores and restaurants. A shiver ran down Lance's spine as he silently stepped out of the truck and looked around. Another door opened and closed, and he felt Marisol move beside him. Although she didn't say it, he knew that they were thinking the same thing.  Her eyes were somber, regret washing over her features as she confronted the mess the Angels made. Lance sighed, a shudder running through his body as he tried to control his emotions.

 

It has taken nearly twenty minutes to even get him back on his feet. The image of Gisele stayed in his mind, haunting his every movement. Marisol explained that Gisele had been killed during a confrontation with the jefe, a month after the news of Lance's passing came. She had been devastated and blamed his death on the jefe and herself. In her rage, she managed to get him cornered in his office, gun in hand, but in the end, she was the one dragged out. Marisol left a lot of the story vague, but Lance still got the picture. 

 

He still wasn't okay.

 

The image of Gisele, bloodied and smiling, left Lance with a sick feeling in his gut, and all he wanted to do was scream.

 

He hates this. 

 

He hates coming home and feeling like everything's changed.

 

He hates feeling like he hasn't changed.

 

Stupid. Weak.

 

Two years in space fighting monsters, training to be the best, most elite team of paladins. All for nothing.

 

He couldn't even fight back when the jefe touched him.

 

The floor swayed beneath his feet, and Lance toppled over, landing on his knees with a sick thud. 

 

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

 

The air came in warm bursts into his chest, filling his lungs with the humidity, the faint smell of burnt paper and salt filtering into his lungs. 

 

"Leonardo?" Marisol came forward, and Lance jerked away before she could touch him, shuffling forward before standing up and backing away. She sighed, the sound coming out in a small wheeze instead of the normal huff that Lance was used to hearing. 

 

"Tienes dos días." She said finally, walking around back to the truck, sliding in the driver's seat. The slam of the car door echoed down the street, and she looked back at him, the one good eye staring at him as if to challenge him. "Espero que tengas un plan para extender esos días." 

 

The engine punctuated the statement, and Lance watched as the truck rumbled away, disappearing farther down the road and into the foliage of the mountainside. 

 

Two days. 

 

That's all he had before he would have to go back to that disgusting piece of shit. 

 

" _ Maybe it would be for the better." _

 

Lance shook his head rapidly, grasping at his hair in an attempt to shake the thought out. 

 

_ "After all, you just fell into your same old routine. You begged him to-" _

 

"Stop it. Stop it stopitstopit." Lance whispered punching a fist against his skull, hit reverberating through his head and into his jawline.  "I did what I had to."

 

He had to agree, he had to let the jefe do it. He had to.  
  


* * *

 

_ "No." _

 

_ "No? Don't tell me you're getting rebellious too." _

 

_ "I'm not going to let you do that to me. You can kill me for all I care." Lance said, clenching his fists together as the jefe began to remove his jacket and shirt, folding the articles of clothing neatly over the back of a chair. The jefe looked at him and chuckled, shaking his head.  _

 

_ "You're so much braver now. Aunque es falta de respecto hablarme así. Te enseñaron eso en el Garrison?" _

 

_ Lance crossed his arms, backing away slowly from the jefe, "I learned that fighting a war. You know there are aliens? Really bad ones. I've taken hundreds of them down." Lance said cooly, hoping the edge to his voice was enough to hide the underlying tremor. _

 

_ The bark of laughter surprised Lance, but he narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the jefe doubled over, belt in hand.  The jefe straightened up, still chuckling as he leered at Lance.  _

 

_ "Who knew a whore with a gun could do so much damage.  Are you really so cruel as to kill? Or do you at least let them have their way with you first?"  _

 

_ Lance's face boiled as he blushed, feeling his insides curl into a writhing ball.  "I didn't sleep with any of them." _

 

_ "Claro que no. You wanted to come back to me for that, right?"  _

 

_ Lance snarled and lunged at the jefe, taking him down and slamming him into the ground, pressing his face against the carpet. The feeling of satisfaction was brief however, as he heard the unmistakable click of a trigger being pulled back. He froze, only his eyes moving down to see a pistol aimed straight at his stomach. Lance slowly let go, red vision clearing and zeroing in on the gun. He staggered off the jefe, sitting on the ground by jefe's feet. The jefe grinned, and stood up, towering above Lance.  _

 

_ "You should remember your roots Leo." Anger twisted in the jefe's feature, and he slammed down a foot on Lance's chest, causing the wind to be blown out of his lungs. Lance opened his mouth on a silent yell as his throat screamed for oxygen, pain blooming from where the jefe's foot rested, increasing the need for oxygen. The here simply took a knee, foot still on Lance's chest as he pressed the gun into Lance's mouth.  _

 

_ "Quién te enseñó cómo usar un pistola, eh? Quién te enseñó cómo pelear duro, y ganar cada confrontación que salía? Yo!" The jefe flicked his foot upwards, hitting the soft underside of Lance's jaw, sending his teeth biting into the barrel of the gun.  The pain was enough to well up with tears, the water falling out of his eyes and running down the sides of his face, weeting his hair and ears.  _

 

_ The here looked at him in disgust, pulling out the gun and wiping the saliva off on Lance's cheek.  _

 

_ "Me repugnas." He said bitterly. "Al mejor voy a seguir con mis planes originales. Matar a todos tus amigos y familiares en la isla. De todos modos termina igual, contigo en mis brazos otra vez." _

 

_ Lance eyes widened. "No. No digas eso. Ellos no son débiles." The jefe laughed again, a sharp stab through Lance's heart. _

 

_ "Al mejor no, pero ninguna persona es inmune a los balazos." _

 

_ Lance's insides twisted again. The jefe was using every weakness Lance had to goad him into compliance. And it was working. He couldn't risk Keith, risk Hunk, risk any of them because he was selfish. Lance shuddered again, wishing he wasn't here, instead wishing he was home with his mom, with the team.  _

 

_ "Que vas hacer pajarito? Quieres placer y paz, o quieres sangre?" The jefe asked, walking closer to Lance and caressing his jaw.  _

 

_ Lance gulped. His mind  screamed at him to run, to fight, to do anything to get himself out.  _

 

_ But it wasn't enough. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, wishing, praying it would all be over soon.  _

 

_ At least they wouldn't die. _

 

* * *

 

Lance bent over and hurled, bracing himself against the pavement as his empty stomach only threw up a clear, liquidy mess, food long gone from his system since his first vomiting session in the restroom. Gravel bit into his palms roughly, and as soon as his body had just about enough, he finally sat back on his heels, ignoring the sharp pain zipping up his spine. 

 

Minutes that felt like hours passed, and the soft lull of the ocean calmed Lance with every crash of a wave, ridding his mind of everything and just letting him breathe for a moment. 

 

Lance finally stood up, limping to the only spot he knew would let him think without worry, without pain. Eventually he'd have to go back home and see his family, see the team. Let them see him in his shame. But for now, he needed to be at the top of the world again, back to the rusty old fire escape he loved as a kid. The dispatch wasn't far from where Marisol dropped him off. And Benny and Pedro lived just above it. If anything, all Lance needed right now was a scalding shower and a beer, drinking as he gazed from the fire escape. 

 

The wave of nostalgia washed over Lance, temporarily easing the aches and stings of his own body, and he smiled, or at least tried to, muscles of his jaw screaming at him to relax his mouth, to which he complied. The grossness of his situation returned to him and he tensed, arms holding each other over his stomach as he limped. 

 

The dispatch finally came into view about ten minutes later, and Lance breathed a sigh of relief, hating that the pain made him slow down so much. He reached a trembling hand towards the knob and grasped it, opening the door and blundering in. As expected the lights were also out, the only thing illuminating the room were two flashlights pointing up towards the ceiling, giving the dark room a soft wash of yellow.

 

What wasn't expected was the paladins, all huddled around the counter with mugs of what appeared to be coffee in their hands. They all had matching shocked expressions as they gaped at Lance, who's heart seized the moment he noticed them, but his focused was lasered in on Keith, who wasn't looking at Lance's face, but his legs, scared, but very,  _ very _ angry look on his face.  His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white around his mug and he slowly looked up at Lance, moonlight catching the violet hues of his irises, picking Lance apart under his gaze. Lance squirmed, pulling his hoodie tighter around him, backing slowly towards the door. He could still escape if he ran fast enough. He just had to-

 

"You're bleeding." Allura whispered, and Lance could hear the pain in her voice. Lance forced out a laugh, looking at the crestfallen princess and flashing her his trademark smile. 

 

"Got into a fight with some losers who thought they could take me down." He lied, hoping the tremble of his voice was disguised by his bravado.  

 

"Oh God Lance, he hurt you again, didn't he?" Hunk said, walking towards Lance with his arms outspread and an ashen face. But to Lance's surprise, he also wasn't looking at his face, instead, like Keith, at his legs. Lance let out another laugh. "Hunk, everything's fine I just-" he began as he looked down as well, throat clenching as he stared at his legs. He was sure that if Hunk hadn't put an arm around him at that moment, he would have fallen over. 

 

Blood ran down his legs in thin streams, congealing against his skin, yet staying moist in the humid Cuban air. It had begun to spread around his legs from when they would rub against each other as he walked here, and Lance felt his stomach twist as he looked back at the group, grasping the hand Hunk had on his arm tightly. 

 

"It must have happened when I fell." Lance muttered knowing that whatever he said, he couldn't hide where the blood was coming from anymore. He recalled feeling the sharp pain, thinking nothing of it but a phantom remembrance of the terrible act, but he should have known better. 

 

"Lance, if I may-" Allura began quietly, stepping forward, a radiating hand bathed in a calming healing light reached out towards Lance. But Lance jerked away, pulling himself out of Hunks grip and stumbling back, losing his balance and falling into his knees, pain from the sudden action renewing his fear of exposure. He immediately stood up, taking his hoodie off and tiring it around his waist, hiding the blood he assumed was staining the back of his shorts. 

 

"I appreciate it Allura, but I'm fine, I just….I just...need a moment." Lance said looking down at his bare feet, dirty from running in the debris filled streets.

 

"You're obviously not fine Lance. Just let Allura heal you." Pidge butt in, walking towards Lance and holding his hand. "Please?"

 

"She has a point man, Just let Allura heal you a but. I'll be with you the whole time." Hunk murmured. 

 

"I'm fine guys, I just need space." Lance said, beginning to get annoyed. Lance pulled his hand away from Pidge, looking at them all. 

 

"Lance please, I promise I won't-"

 

"Guys, enough." Keith's voice cut through Alluras like a hot knife, Allura immediately closing her mouth in shock as she stared at the black paladin. Keith had his back turned towards Lance, hunching over the counter in what looked like thinly veiled pain. Lance looked at him, and then at Allura, who threw him an apologetic glance. "Let him decide what's best."

 

Lance stared at Keith, shocked. The black paladin slowly turned around, staring straight into Lance's eyes, nodding his head firmly.  Lance felt his chest swell in gratitude, and he gave Keith a small smile before turning back to the rest of the team. "I'm going to go clean up." Lance nodded towards the door that led up to Pedro's apartment. 

 

Keith gave a curt nod, walking over to the door and opening it for Lance. Lance limped over to it, staring at the dark stairway with a slight trepidation. Taking in a deep breath, he gripped the handrail and took a step up, whimpering at the bolt of pain. A hand grasped his arm and Lance turned to see Keith, a worried look in his gaze. Keith looked at Lance and quickly pulled his arm away, focusing his gaze towards the floor. Lance stared at the boy, warmth filling his chest, before quickly turning away, embarrassed at his own irresponsibility. 

 

_ "Tu crees que tu lo mereces?" _

 

Lance shuddered, feeling the Jefe's fingers along his face again, haunting him with the truths of his character, of his past. 

 

Lance choked back a sob as the feelings of hands touching him returned tenfold, and his head throbbed with a pounding pain against his skull as he sank to the ground, hugging himself, trying to keep himself safe. His right finger twitched as more hands joined the jefes, and the unmistakable smirk of the professor leaving him jolting out of Keith's touch, who had grabbed the boy as soon as Lance began to fall over, shivering and twisting in his own skin. 

 

"Hey, hey Lance, I'm here. I'm here, it's me Keith. Mullethead, biggest dick on the planet, right? Hunk's here too. And Shiro and Allura and Pidge. There's only us."

 

Lance nodded along with what Keith was saying, movements sluggish, as if he was being weighed down. The pain in his head and body increased,and he closed his eyes, just to try and block out what he could. Deep inside his head, lull to sleep was increasing, and he took a couple more deep breaths, feeling his heart rate slow down to match the pulsing pain of his headache. He vaguely heard Keith ask him something, but he ignored it, opting to just let go.

 

Sleep was better than reality anyway. 

  
  


* * *

 

Allura knew Lance had loved her. 

 

From the moment they met, the boy bothered her endlessly, with his "flirting" and what not. And she will admit, seeing him for the first time, before he even made the decision to try and woo her, the genuine concern and awe he had for her was refreshing. And he was handsome. The way small brown spots danced along his cheeks and nose, his brilliant blue eyes that rivaled that of an alteans. 

 

But they had war, and Allura wasn't interested in his childish games.  

 

Though during the long days at the castle, her mind would wander to that of love and a future, and occasionally Lance came up in her mind, smiling and suave. 

 

But she never felt anything for him. 

 

She tried, toyed with the idea, but in the end, all she saw him as a companion, a trusted friend.  

 

When Lotor showed up, that's when she realized what love was. 

 

A warmth that filled mind and body, every time two eyes would meet. Longing for more, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the other. And although it was all very new to Allura, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen it somewhere before. 

 

When Lotor betrayed them, she felt as if she lost everything, her heart ripped apart into pieces as she watched him fall deeper into his own insanity. The quintessence had fueled his rage, fueled his lust for power over Haggar and his father, and destroyed him. 

 

Amidst her own pain, she remembered hearing a voice call out to Lotor, begging him to return with them. 

 

Allura truly thought Lance hated Lotor, but that was also the moment she knew he loved her. 

 

He was willing to have the biggest obstacle in his way to Alluras heart back with them, just to keep Allura from breaking. 

 

In the end, Lotor made his decision, and stayed in the quintessence field. 

 

And in the end, Allura realized Lance made his own decision. 

 

Allura thought Lance loved her. And maybe he really did. But then she realized where she had seen true love before. And it wasn't when Lance looked at her. 

 

It was in the castle after Sendek came and nearly took them all down. Lance whimpering as he struggled to stay awake from an explosion. Allura couldn't hear what he said, but the look he gave Keith was enough to make her see. 

 

And again, the next day, Keith tapping worriedly against the glass, hoping Lance would be okay.

 

It was the fights, the arguments, the worried looks when the other wasn't looking. 

 

It was here, in this strange little town that Lance called home, inside a musty room, staring as Keith brushed back Lance's hair, checking for breath from the red paladin. 

 

That was love.

 

Allura couldn't help but feel her own heart break seeing it. Not from jealousy, but from the realization of what these two have had to go through just to get here, back in another mess. What they all had gone through, what they all had lost. Her father, her home, allies. People that believed in them. 

 

"Allura? Are you alright?" Shiro whispered, standing in from of Allura, blocking her view of the two boys. 

 

"I, yes Shiro, I am. Thank you." She affirmed.

 

Shiro looked at her as if he didn't believe her, and offered up a napkin, and it was then that she noticed the wetness on her cheeks. She took the napkin and pressed it against her cheek, hastily removing the tears. 

 

"Lance was hurt very badly, wasn't he?" She whispered, and Keith turned around, nodding. 

 

"He didn't want my help."

 

"He just needs to process things." Keith muttered. "I don't think he's in the best state of mind."

 

"If I may, perhaps he didn't want me to heal him, but I can check to see where the most damage is." Allura said, holding up her hands, allowing her quintessence to pour into them. 

 

"How?"

 

"While I am still learning more about my healing abilities, I have figured out that I can sense how much someone was damaged. See?" Allura held her hand above Shiro's chest, the normal light glowing blue on it, then she traveled up to Shiro's temple, where a cut lay just above his eyebrow, the quintessence began to glow a bit brighter, pulsing lightly.

 

Allura withdrew her hand and turned back towards Keith, who looked apprehensive. 

 

"I don't want him to think we violated his trust.

 

"But we already know what happened!" Pidge spoke out from her spot near the counter. Allura had noted her unusual silence, and now she can see why she was so quiet. Her face was blotched red, eyes puffy and hair mussed. She looked angry, but Allura knew better.

 

She knew how much the green paladin cared for Lance. Pidge confided in her that Lance was a brother for her, caring and kind.  Seeing him like this must be difficult for her. 

 

"I'm siding with Keith on this one. Lance has been trying hard to keep his personal life away from you guys. It should be on his time of when he tells you all." Hunk chimed in, walking over and picking Lance up from Keith's arms. "I'm going to go clean him up, you guys can come upstairs if you want. Pedro has a really comfortable couch." Hunk jerked his head towards the second floor. "He'll wake up soon."

 

He didn't add hopefully, but Allura felt the implication. 

 

She watched Keith as Hunk disappeared up the stairs, the black paladin slowly dropping his shoulders, not moving from his position on the floor. His fists were clenched, giving just above from where the bayards materialize. 

 

Irrational. That's what love made you feel. 

 

It made you jump in front of a dangerous arc of electricity, it made you help the enemy. It made you hold a sword to ones throat and threaten death. 

 

It made a normally stoic paladin cry into his hands on a narrow staircase, while his friends couldn't do anything to help.

  
  


* * *

 

_ "Senora Elena, what's happening to Lance? Why is he bleeding? We need a hospital!" Hunk cried as he tugged on Senora Elena's skirt. Rachel tried to pull him away, but he refused, keeping his eyes trained on his best friend in front of him.  _

 

_ They found him like this. Face swollen and blood running down his face and legs after a day of being missing. Hunk had searched everywhere for him, every place that Lance had shown him the week prior. His favorite beach, the fountain, Dona Claudia's restaurant, the cliffs.  _

 

_ Lance was nowhere to be found.  _

 

_ Hunk had begged Lance to come back home with him for the winter break. His parents were flying to Florida for Christmas, and as much as Hunk loved his parents, he hated Florida, so he asked Lance if he could fly over and hang out the weeks after Christmas.  Lance had tried everything to get him to not come, but finally relented after Hunk gave him his best puppy dog eyes.  _

 

_ Cuba was beautiful. The bright sun, even in the middle of winter, the warm rain, the brightest of blues he's ever seen in any water. Food that left you happy and full, flavors dancing along your tongue.  _

 

_ But Lance was different.  _

 

_ He was quiet, gone for periods of time in the evening and night, returning late in the night or early the next day, crawling into bed where he thought Hunk was fast asleep. But Hunk never was.  He stayed awake as Lance fell into a restless sleep, smelling clean and flowery, hair damp. Sometimes Lance would cry, and he'd have to take extra care to not reveal himself as Senora Elena came in, a warm and damp washcloth in hand to wipe Lance's forehead and sing him a soft lullaby.  _

 

_ "Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi amor…" _

 

_ The same one she was singing now as Lance trembled in his unconscious state, sweat dripping from his hair as he lay on an old towel on the floor, muscles twitching. Hunk managed to pull away from Rachel and lunged for his friend,  cradling Lance's head gently and resting it on his thighs as he kneeled. Lance looked even more sickly this close, and Hunk felt the fear shiver up his chest and out his eyes in fat tears. Unable to look at Lance anymore, Hunk focused his attention on Senora Elena.  _

 

_ Her face was still, no emotion leaking through the usually bright and warm face. Her lips were the only things that moved, lullaby dripping out of her mouth in a soft tone, broken and scratchy.  Rachel handed her a bundle of plants and a piece of ginger, and Senora Elena crushed the leaves in her palms, sticky green residue left as she dropped them in the water.  _

 

* * *

 

After adding the eucalyptus, Hunk reached for the ginger, taking the relatively skinny piece in his hands and breaking it in half, rubbing the open ends together, the pungent smell filling the air as he held the two halves over the steaming water, the juice he was creating dripping down into the water. He finally dropped them both in, adding in a dried orange peel. 

 

He finally turned to Lance, who lay trembling on an old towel, twitching every once and awhile in his unconscious state. Hunk carefully lifted Lance up the towel hunk had provided for his modesty slipping off. Hunk avoided his gaze, vividly remembering the last time he accidentally looked, and lowered Lance into the bath, making sure to keep his head above the water. The blood instantly began to lift off, staining the water pink, and Hunk felt his breath catch. 

 

He didn't want to do this. 

 

Not again.

 

But still, he grabbed the damp washcloth and began to clean the blood off of Lance's face, watching as he twitched, wincing as Hunk pressed the cloth against a bruise or cut.  

 

Hunk took a deep breath, smiling as he began to sing. 

 

" _ Arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón." _

 

As Hunk sang, blue eyes began to flutter open, and Lace looked dazedly around through half-lidded eyes.

 

"Ma...mama?"

 

* * *

  
  


Benny sat uncomfortably in the chair in front of the desk, watching as Marisol lit a cigarette, thin trail of smoke emitting from the lit end as it glowed a bright orange, before she pulled it out and blew it towards him.

 

Benny waved the smoke away, a frown on his face. 

 

"Marisol, hablo en serio."

 

Marisol looked at him with a 'no duh' face, taking another drag of her cigarette. 

 

"Entiendo eso, pero lo que tu no entiendes es que no es tan fácil salir de aquí. Tu hiciste tu decisión. Ahora tu tienes las consecuencias." 

 

She kicked her feet up on the desk, smiling lazily. 

 

Benny felt a surge of anger flare up in him.

 

"Pues me voy sin que sea oficial!" 

 

"Vete y tú contrato será nulificado. Todos abajo de el contracto no van a mantener sus aseguranzas."

 

The pencil cup flew off the table, crashing into the opposite wall as Benny swiped it up, getting so close to Marisol's face that he could see the concealed bruises dotting her face. 

 

"Son unas putas."

 

Marisol glared at him, flicking the ash of her cigarette towards his face.

 

"Haz lo que quieres, pero por mientras que tú estabas ahí de coladas con Leonardo. Yo estuve en chinga tratando de protegerlo.  Si tú deberás te quieres salir, habla con el jefe."

 

"Habla con el jefe de que?"

 

Benny whipped around, pulling a knife from his back pocket out and holding it towards the intruder.

 

The jefe looked at the knife with an almost bored expression. "Benjamin, y que es eso."

 

Benny stared at the jefe, before putting his knife away and standing up straighter, barely holding in the rage he felt for the man in front of him. 

 

"Tú me prometiste que no lo ibas hacer daño.”

 

The jefe sighed, motioning for Benny to return to his seat and joining Marisol at the desk. He pressed a light kiss to her head, and Benny didn't miss the way Marisol's jaw ticked. 

 

"Yo prometí que no lo iba matar. And I keep my promises. Yo quiero mucho a mi pajarito."

 

Benny growled and kicked the desk, sending the rest of the supplies tumbling off. The jefe clicked his tongue disappointedly, walking over to Benny and leaning on the desk in front of him.

 

"Aye Benjamin, todavía hay mucho que necesitas aprender. Number One: nunca me faltes el respeto." 

 

The punch came before Benny even saw the fist, and his hands flew to his eye, tears automatically leaking out as his pulse thrummed rapidly underneath.

 

"Vete pa' tu casa. Ya no te quiero ver."

 

Benny stood up slowly, eyes never leaving the jefes a small smirk dancing on his face. He stole a quick glance to Marisol, who was fiddling with a letter opener, picking at whatever grime was under her cherry red nails. 

 

"Si...jefe." Benny spit out, turning to walk out the door.

 

"Oh, and Benny?".

 

He stopped, the door, Leo, all within his reach. Why could he never get to them? Red and black spotted his vision, and the room seemed to shrink ever so small, crushing his chest.

 

"Thank you for telling me Leo was back in town."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> First off, I wanted to give you guys a huge huge thank you for continuing to support this story. Ive had a really hard time keeping up with it, not because I don't want to write it, but because I haven't been in the best of mindsets recently But you guys are the reason Im still writing and enjoy writing. So thank you for all your sweet messages. I read all of them and try to reply to all.
> 
> Also, I have a little poll for you guys: I have a couple more stories that I have in mind that i want to start writing, but im not sure which one to do next. So, I'm giving the decision to you guys! I will list below the three ideas I have in mind, and you can vote for which one you want to see in the comments below! 
> 
> 1) A prequel to this story, that will showcase Lance's life the summer before Voltron. It will be relatively short, maybe five or so chapters. You will get more details and firsthand accounts of what events led to this story. 
> 
> 2) A Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) inspired story where the Lance must infiltrate a Galra-sympathizer planet and meets the outcasted prince that the people of the reigning kingdom call "A monster". This will be similar to this story in which it is not a direct AU. But there is a similar storyline plot and references plenty. 
> 
> 3) A Silent Voice AU. This one will be more of a traditional AU, with some slight creative differences. But if you haven't seen A Silent Voice on Netflix, I would highly recommend watching it, it's AMAZING. 
> 
> I will start the chosen story after Respira has wrapped up. Also, I promise that I will do all of these EVENTUALLY, this is just to see which one you guys want to see first., So please, let me know!
> 
> I have also opened a creative Instagram! I will post respira updates, as well as other things that I do here and there. But if you would be so kind, you should give a follow! user is eternateaa
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much, I love you all very much, and remember to vote!


End file.
